Yaoyorozu: Civil War
by Dresadan
Summary: A rich family when it's patriarch dies will have to transfer to a new patriarch with the inheritance. However the transition never occurs as perfect as the departing wishes. The case being the Yaoyorozu family will soon be embroiled in a civil war, which could put their only current high school student, Momo, at risk and could potentially spillover with parties beyond family ties.
1. Messed Wakeup

**7:00 A.M JST**

 **Height's Alliance, Musutafu, Japan**

A ring of high tones emanated through a crammed room, barely any space for anything else, a ton of shelves filled with books, a desk with a laptop and chair, and many aesthetic items resembling things that people of the higher class can afford. Right now, Class 1-A's Height's Alliance building was dormant, it was about to become active. Momo Yaoyorozu woke up to a severe headache, pains of waves hit her head at various points, but she'd endure, getting out of bed with messy hair and tired from what happened last night. Walking out of her cramped area of her room, Momo re-realized that her family was in an internal scuffle, but put that on the sidelines as her next day at U.A. was about to begin in two and a half hours, putting on the slippers for intra movement around the dorm building, she'd then exit her room on the fifth floor to head to the showers on the first floor.

"Ohayō gozaimasu, Yaoyorozu-san." Hanta greeted to Momo as he'd pass her, yawning soon after.

As she'd pass the hallway towards the elevator, other fellow classmates on her floor such as Rikado Sato, the second tallest member of Class 1-A, Shoto Todoroki, the other student alongside Momo to be admitted to U.A through recommendations, and Tsuyu Asui, the closest student in Class 1-A to an animal in terms of features with her Quirk. At different paces, all five of them arrived at the elevator with a scale ranging from B1 to 5 with stainless steel doors, and a speed system that rivals office buildings's elevators.

"DING!" sounded the elevator as it reached the fifth floor, opening it's doors to the group of Japanese high school students.

After a few seconds of clutter from Hanta attempting entry, Shoto pressed the B1 button, moving quickly as an office building elevator, it reached the floor soon after, opening it's doors again with the ding sound again, and with greater efficiency, the group from the fifth floor exit the elevator, with Rikado, Shoto, and Hanta splitting off together to the males bathroom, while Momo, quickly later followed by Tsuyu head towards the females bathroom.

"What's with this headache and these visions? Seeming like nii-san is returning, is he affecting how I perceive the world right now?" Momo muttered, trying to figure out why she is having her headache along with an aura.

"You having a bad time, Yaoyorozu-san?" Tsuyu asked, appearing concerned with Momo's behavior which appeared out of character for her.

"It's nothing." Momo replied, continuing into the bathroom and towards the shower block.

* * *

 **Twenty Minutes Later**

She'd exit the shower block, appearing with her school uniform on but without the tie, her hair was no longer messy, however it appeared damp but still long, approaching a set of porcelain sinks with mirrors above nearest to her, putting her hands together, the headache continued but not as severe as she'd slowly extend them out as reddish energy in the shape of a brush appeared in between her hands, materializing as a brush soon after.

"It's fading, but why?" Momo asked to herself as she'd brush her hair in an angle to the left.

After around a minute, she'd let go of the brush to the side of the sink, moving her left hand out, a reddish glowing, thick ring which emerged from her palm, melding, thinning out to the thickness of a jeweled ring, it emerged on her palm as no longer energy that popped on her body, stuck to her palm, it was a hair tie with physical properties, mass, and weight. She'd move the created hair tie to her right, moving most of her hair to the left side of her head, tying it at the upper part of the left side, letting it go, her long hair was now a spiky ponytail with a messy bang on her right side near her hairline.

"Was nii-san causing my headache?" Momo muttered as reddish energy appeared again, but as twenty millimeter spheres on both of her palms before popping, one became a plastic comb and the other into one hundred millimeters of hair gel.

Using the two items she created, Momo applied the hair gel and used the comb to create her hanging bang that appears more singular but at closer inspection it was actually two bangs connected at the most part. All the items she'd create dissipate, concentrating on her right index finger a thumb together, extending it with a line of reddish energy, causing it to materialize into a toothbrush, placing it down. She'd then cup her hands and put them symmetrical to each other, circumventing the reddish energy around it to create a tube of toothpaste. Turning on the flowing water, hitting the metal piece in between the drain and the stream, Momo applies water to her toothbrush, moving her hand quickly, turning off the water soon after. Moving her arm, she'd start brushing her teeth, but little did she knew, it was a window for someone to screw with her. The headache returned with a vengeance, causing Momo a streak of pain, her toothbrush, jammed into her mouth, causing her to choke. She'd grab her throat, pushing herself back to the wall, struggling to calm down enough to degenerate the toothbrush she created. Falling on her knees, she was about to pass out.

"YAO-MOMO!" yelled a dashing individual, her name was Kyoka Jiro, a close friend of Momo, standing around one hundred and fifty one centimeters tall, short, purple hair with lavender colored streaks that appeared like soundwaves, and jacks similar to headphones on her earlobes.

She'd extend her right jack, causing it to extend a meter and a fifteenth towards Momo, delivering an electric shock from it, shocking Momo in the process but removed the toothbrush she was choking on. Momo took a few deep breaths after feeling the life drain from her body like the lipids she'd use to make stuff with her Quirk.

"Arigatō, Jiro-san." Momo said in a soft tone, getting back up as she'd deactivate her Quirk, leaving the female's bathrooms for her own safety.

"Your acting strange today, Yao-momo." Kyoka said in a husky tone to Momo.

"I may be acting strange, I just don't know why, it's maybe my nii-san." Momo replied, moving her head down, facing the floor as they walked to a common area for breakfast.

"Your nii-san?" Kyoka asked, turning her face to Momo.

"Last night, my father passed away, and now my two nii-san's, Mino and Miyasaki are fighting over the inheritance of most of the property of my family, including my house, and his fortune." Momo explained.

"So that's how it is in a family that's rich." Kyoka commented.

"Not always, but both were cutthroat to try and become the patriarch, and my father failed to realize his death and pass it on to one of them in his will." Momo replied, explaining even further about the situation, walking past Kyoka to get breakfast, to maybe try and alleviate the pressure created from what happened.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Ohayō gozaimasu(Japanese): Good Morning**

 **Nii-san(Japanese): Older Brother (Formal)**

 **Arigatō: (Japanese): Thanks**


	2. Bad Day at UA High Part 1

**7:45 A.M JST**

 **Walkway to U.A High School**

Momo, along with the rest of Class 1-A, exited their Height's Alliance, walking straight into a longer pavement artery like a river with the Height's Alliances being the tributaries, and the material was the students from the other classes. Transit was random but was in unison with the general direction, towards U.A itself, the glass building of four pillars with bridges to each in between, with a perimeter wall of concrete. Turning left into that river to get to the building to start their school day.

"I wonder why Tsu-san was concerned about me without knowledge of the passing of oto-san." Momo said to herself as she'd pass into the entrance of U.A itself.

* * *

 **7:55 A.M JST**

 **U.A High School, Musutafu, Japan**

The entry hall of the building was immense with eleven rows of stubby lockers, each locker was separated by gender, then class, then name with the boy's lockers on the right and the girl's lockers on the left. Momo turns to the left, passing locker row by locker row, history repeating itself until she'd arrive at Class 1-A's female locker row, at that moment only Mina Ashido was present in the locker row. Momo walked a few steps to the other end of the locker row, passing Mina as she'd reach her locker with the name "八百万". Using the combination of her locker she'd move into three numbers, 15, 23, 7, to open her lock, revealing the pair of brown shoes for movement in the school, taking off the shoes she'd use when going throughout all other parts of Japan besides a person's residence, putting the shoes into her locker in exchange for the shoes provided by the school. Getting back on her feet, Momo locks her unnecessary belongings and walks forward, towards the three doors of U.A.'s class numerals The floor was stern in structure with concrete but had two I-Island security robots patrolled the room, waiting to catch an intruder. As she was about to pass through the door with the number one on it, one of the robots intercepted her.

"Show me your student identification card or a special entry permission identification card." the robot ordered in a metal robotic tone.

Momo's right backhand emitted reddish energy, popping out as her student ID that was the real thing. The robot approached and scanned it, it's cybernotic sounds making the environment more eerie, added on to no reason why the robots were there.

"Identification scan complete, konnichiwa, Yaozorozu-san." the robot announced to Momo, rolling away soon after.

She'd sigh, sliding the door of her destination, entering the Class 1's of U.A, approaching a hallway with multiple signs, with the first being 1-A, she'd push the sliding door into her classroom.

* * *

 **8:10 A.M JST**

 **Class 1-A, U.A High School**

She'd walk towards her seat, the twentieth seat from the front which the board and the entrance was there. Also in the room, almost the rest of the class was around the classroom, some conversing in clusters, to some staying in their seats as they wait for the day to begin. Momo approach her seat and sat down, waiting patiently. After fifteen minutes of waiting, a voice appeared in her head, something raspy but vengeful to try and convince her.

" _CoNvInCe YoUr ClAsSmAtEs_..." that voice whispered to Momo.

She'd grab her head, almost appearing mind controlled.

" _HeLp Me BeCoMe ThE lEaDeR oF tHe ClAn_..." the voice whispered again. " _Momo-chan_." it followed up with, becoming faint soon after.

Suddenly and without warning and without her knowledge, Momo was flinged in front of her desk by the desk itself, striking her back hard enough to make her go over the table section and into other desks, crashes soon followed with her headache at it's worst. She landed butt first into a pile of desks numbered four, five, six, ten, eleven, twelve, sixteen, seventeen, along with Momo's desk. Everyone stopped their conversations and turned to face Momo, also seeing her in the blockade of desks. A few stared into night for a while but most tried a way to help her out, with Izuku Midoriya and Tenya Ida leading the charge, grasping her hand. But the pervert of the class, Minoru Mineta, attempted to look under Momo's skirt stealthily, using the desks and his small size to avoid detection, before being detected and whipped by one of Kyoka's earjacks. Meanwhile, Izuku and Tenya lifted her up. Helping Momo get out of the landing spot, destroying a close attempt at Minoru trying to do his pervy ways.

"Arigatō." Momo thanked to Tenya and Izuku, moving to the edge of the classroom to allow room for the desks of the left side of the room to be fixed before class start.

Almost the entire class except for some of the solitary-type ones crowded and overcrowded the area to try and fix it quickly, but instead caused more chaos with the thirty seconds until class begins. But it was too late, the door open, and came their strict and blunt homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Looking to the left side, noticing the massive wreckage and agglomeration of most of the students working on fixing the position of the desks after what happened with Momo.

"Who did it!" Shota demanded in an serious tone, shocking most of the class.

The classroom was silent, afraid to confess to an angry Shota after witnessing how scary he could be when hes serious.

"It was me, Aizawa-sensei." Momo announced to Shota, shaking, afraid of what could happen next, but firm.

"Explain what happened." Shota demanded to Momo.

"One my nii-san's are trying to do something to convince me, and has attempted to cause this attack." Momo explained.

Multiple students returned silent as Momo tried to do damage control by working on fixing the desk's positions to normal appearance before the incident occurred. Shota growled a little, walking to the front with the board of the building, everyone heads to their seats and sits down.


	3. Lunch Bell

**12:07 P.M JST**

 **Lunch Rush Cafeteria, U.A. High School**

She'd pass the wooden doors that separate the general hallway to the food court, the Lunch Rush. A row of seats combined with really red chairs, hundreds to a thousand of other U.A. Students. It appeared like a cafeteria but was actually a food court with a few other restaurants, but all the chefs and assisting students there were under the command of pro hero Lunch Rush, the head of the food and nutrition division of the support department. Momo really didn't like going here however what happened at English with her teacher's departure being too loud.

"This place is huge, almost like the estate..." Momo muttered, dragging her voice as she'd walk past to the frontal restaurant.

The line was large, a column of students, some agglomerating when the big chef himself was to work on preparing stuff to work on bento boxes, moving like fluid with the knives and movement, preparing ingredients to make bento boxes for one thousand yen apiece. After a minute of fluid work, the booth returned to normal, the cashiers returned to their positions and more food is began to be sold again. After three minutes of speed waiting, Momo was now at the position to get her food.

"What would you like?" one of the cashiers asked with a cute voice.

"Shidashi bentō." Momo replied, pulling out a few one thousand yen bills, despite how much money she was capable of bringing out.

"One thousand." the cashier said, announcing the price of a bento.

Moving her delicate hand, she'd grab the six bills, taking in one and giving the rest back to Momo. Moving quickly, she'd got one of the bentos waiting to be served, handing it to Momo.

"Arigatō." Momo thanked, bowing fifteen degrees with the bento in a cloth snuggled in her arms.

After bowing, she'd move up and grabbed a pair of disposable chopsticks from a bin with them, walking back with her lunch. She'd pass a few tables of a row of ten really red chairs every table with five on each side. Within her broadside view of her cat-like eyes, there was a waving hand in the distance, she'd didn't knew what it was but approached with caution, until seeing a few familiar faces, tracking down who was waving it's hand was Izuku Midoriya, one of 1-A's heavy hitters, but treated as the biggest underdog of the class to the other heavy hitters. Along with him, he was with Tenya Iida, the other person who helped her up, and Ochaco Uraraka.

"Yaoyorozu-san, you can eat lunch with us." Izuku declared to Momo in a friendly tone.

"Doumo Arigatō." Momo replied, her voice was more bouncy then before.

She'd walk to the seat second to Izuku, putting her lunch on the table, sitting down next to him. Momo grabs the disposable chopsticks she'd got of bamboo and binded together, breaking them by creating a gap between then and using her thumb to cause more strain for it to snap, making a pair of usable chopsticks. She'd rub the bottom ends of the chopsticks between her hands, turning them more round then blocky. She'd place them down, then putting her hands together and tilting her head towards the bento.

"Itadakimasu." Momo muttered.

Shortly after, she'd return to her normal stance, picking up her chopsticks again. Beginning to eat the rice in the bento, shortly transitioning to the other things in her bento such as the pickled vegetables, tempura, and another traditional food that was able to be packed into a small box without overcrowding it.

"Yaoyorozu-san, is there a reason why you didn't create chopsticks?" Tenya asked, stalling to eat his food in the process.

"I can't create anything out of nowhere, I need to use the lipids in my body use my Quirk, and I already have used the excess lipids I can use before lunch." Momo replied, returning to eating her bento.

"What are lipids?" Ochaco asked in an upbeat tone.

"It's basically molecules that act like fat, but the ones Yaoyorozu-san uses is similar to the fats found in food." Tenya explained.

"Sugoi!" Izuku and Ochaco exclaimed in unison at the fact, almost to a childlike fashion.

"What's about your nii-san convincing you?" Izuku asked, curious to what she said at homeroom a few hours ago.

Momo was silent for a bit, thinking what Izuku said as it was a complicated answer for even an intelligent person like Momo to not simplify, and decided to reveal the full answer.

"Iida-san, Uraraka-san, Finish eating then we discuss about what Midoriya-san was asking about." Momo replied, returning to eating her bento.

After ten minutes of eating, all of them were done, placing their chopsticks in their individual hashioki, placing the general containers their food was in back to normal, along with entering the same position as Momo whe she was about to eat.

"Gochisosama deshita." All four of them said in unison, returning to their normal position.

It was silent for a few minutes as to allow Momo's food to digest a little before using her Quirk.

"My two nii-san's, Mino and Miyasaki, are fighting over the control of my family." Momo began to explain, putting her hands on the table.

After a few seconds of wait, she'd rise her hands, a reddish energy came out in the shape of two figures, materializing into two plastic figures with barely any details, only the outline of her two elder brothers. Mino appeared with a costume that appeared with multiple wires surrounded by an exoskeleton, spiky, short hair with it's spikiness comparable to Momo's ponytail. Miyasaki appeared as having a spiky mohawk, royalty-style clothing, but with a coat that had loose hanging features similar to a cloak.

"Last night, my father passed away, and with that, they argued cutthroatingly over who is to inherit my family's wealth and influence. They both have a powerful but different Quirk, but now their hero agencies are appearing to fight in something like a civil war." Momo continued.

"What Quirks do they have?" Izuku asked curiously.

"Mino's is called Sound, allowing him to create waves of sound that can cause different effects. Miyasaki's is called Transmute, which is similar to mine, but instead of creating, it alters or transmutes them into anything he wishes." Momo replied.

The bell for afternoon classes rang, cutting the explanation short. All four of them got up and walked together back to Class 1-A.

* * *

 **12:42 P.M JST**

 **Class 1-A, U.A. High School**

Everyone was in their seats, waiting for the next class to begin, it was afternoon which means no more required and hero-specific theoretical classes, and now the hero-specific practical classes were about to begin. Their teacher for Foundational Hero Studies was the former Symbol of Peace, Toshinori Yagi. He'd enter the classroom and walked to the board, pressing a button with his scrawny fingers

"Get on your hero costumes and head to Ground Gamma, and split into groups of two depending if the briefcase of your costumes is an odd or even number." Toshinori announced to the class.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Doumo Arigatō(Japanese): Thank you very much**

 **Itadakimasu(Japanese): I gratefully receive**

 **Hashioki(Japanese): Chopstick stand**

 **Gochisosama deshita(Japanese): Thank you for the meal**


	4. Bad Day at UA High Part 2

**12:20 P.M JST**

 **Ground Gamma, U.A. High School**

The factory training grounds, metal, steel, almost enough to be a segment of a factory district, however it was going to be turned into a battleground very soon. All of Class 1-A was at the grounds and in their hero costumes, preparing for their Foundational Hero Studies lesson. With the first group, the students with odd numbered hero costume briefcases were Yuga, Tsuyu, Ochaco, Denki, Koji, Mezo, Hanta, Shoto, Katsuki, and Minoru. The rest were even numbered. Both sides were directed by Toshinori to go to designated locations marked with a blue flag for the odds, and a red flag for the evens.

"Your goal is to defeat the other side utilizing any stratagems that's necessary, but additional points goes with teamwork, you all have five minutes before we begin." Toshinori announced via a speaker system.

At that moment, the even numbered students were around Momo and Tenya for no serious reason, encircling them completely within a major open area. Izuku was also there, with a few waiting for how they will take care of the top tiers on the other side.

"Everyone! Give us time to figure it out!" Tenya hollered to most of the team, waving his hands in the air, almost too seriously.

Using the window created by Tenya giving an answer, Izuku used it to get close enough to start discussing a strategy to win.

"I don't see Kacchan here, nor Todoroki-san." Izuku whispered to Momo and Tenya.

"Right, I also notice Sero-san, Asui-san, and Uraraka-san isn't here." Momo whispered, adding on to what Izuku said.

"Shoji-san is also on the other team, they could be a problem when were being spied on." Tenya added, whispering it.

"I think we first take care of Sero-san." Izuku recommended.

"How?" Tenya asked.

"For Sero-san, either pursue him with some of the faster attackers on our team, or intercept him in a blocking fashion, his tape is felxible to get across areas quickly and restraining, trapping and stealth attacks, but isn't made for direct action." Izuku replied, explaining the basic stratagem against taking out Hanta.

She'd suddenly grasp her head, the headache returned, after a few hours, it was back again. With it, Momo was unable to hold on and strategist with the other two people on her team that were capable of making a stratagem to defeat the blue team. She'd get up, despite the headache returning, she was going to finish before the lesson begins.

"What about Bakugo-kun and Todoroki-san?" Momo asked.

"I will take care of Bakugo, I don't want Midoriya-san engaging in battle against someone who's more volatile to him than normally." Tenya explained.

"Right, Todoroki-san is more likely to not get seriously involved unless he has to." Izuku replied, agreeing to their plans.

A horn rang, signaling the beginning of the large group vs large group lesson. Immediately, Tenya, Izuku, and Momo ran perpendicular to the front, the rest either went straight ahead or spread out, hoping to find people for a team up later on. Explosions of huge magnitude of eardrum piercing booms later came into the area, signaling Katsuki was on the move and blowing things up along the way. Passing into an area within a pipe network, noticing Kyoka and Fumikage nearby under some pipes. All three of them slide under the pipes, getting close enough to be detected by them.

"Kaminari is starting to use electricity while Sero is all over my hearing locations." Kyoka announced to Fumikage, removing her right earjack from one of the pipes.

"Both are tricky but I think it's best to prioritize taking out Sero." Tenya announced to both Fumikage and Kyota.

Fumikage turned around, his raven-like head staring at Tenya. He'd nod.

"Sero is more mobile, however his Quirk isn't made for fighting without assistance, so we use Tokoyami-san and Yaoyorozu-san to be to be at a fixed location while Iida-san and I pull him in by pursuing him away from his group, once he's been lured we strike quickly before anyone can save him. Jiro-san acts as our eyes and ears to find his location and to detect any movements from the other team towards us." Izuku explained.

Kyoka sighed. "Fine, i'll stick to what crazy plan you had." she'd reply with no positive energy.

Another explosion happened as before, with this time, it was closer.

"Looks like our plans going to going to be shit soon.." Tenya announced to the group, putting on his helmet, zooming out to take care of Katsuki as he was closer then they thought.

Kyoka plugged in both of her earjacks to hear what was going on above, hearing more usage of Quirks but the explosions were the most prominent.

"It's getting intense." she announced of her hearings.

"We better get to taking down Sero while Iida-san is dealing with Kacchan." Izuku recommended.

"Right!" Momo and Kyoka replied.

All four of them got out of the pipe protection to rush past a few of the active factories, determining where to make a setup to take out Hanta.

* * *

 **12:23 P.M JST**

 **Ground Gamma, U.A. High School**

 **Tenya vs Katsuki**

Tenya jumped onto the pipes and activated his Quirk, zooming past multiple factories towards Katsuki in the distance, a smirking face that smells of arrogance. He was grasping Rikado's jumpsuit by the neck, his hand ready to do the final boom to Rikado.

"Ready to die, sugar boy?" Katsuki asked intimidatingly and with a cracked voice, smirking with confidence.

Tenya dashed quickly towards Katsuki, catching him by surprise, hitting Katsuki with a flying kick to the waist. In a fraction of a second, Katsuki lets go of Rikado, losing his balance and falling off the edge of the pipes, landing front first onto the floor.

"Doumo." Rikado thanked.

Tenya nods.

"Regroup with the rest, I'll stall Bakugo." Tenya ordered to Rikado.

"Right." Rikado replied, escaping as quickly as he can.

Katsuki was pissed, appearing upwards, the bottom shadow of the pipes fused with Tenya's costume made it an entrance for someone with his costume.

"Why you!" Katsuki yelled, gritting his teeth.

"I won't allow you to play your game any further." Tenya announced sternly to Katsuki.

Katsuki put his palms on the ground and detonates his sweat on his hands, boosting up above Tenya, detonating again horizontally to get above him directly. He'd descend down, winding up his hand.

"SHINU!" Katsuki roared, unwinding his arm to do an extra powerful explosion close to Tenya.

Tenya ducked, landing on the floor as Katsuki's explosion impact the pipes, destroying the epicenter while warping the pipes closest to the epicenter to not be blown up. Smoke emerged from the edges of the warped pipes, signalling the location of the battle. Katsuki noticed Tenya dodged it and charges directly towards him, using his explosions to do so. Tenya activates his engines and dashed towards Katsuki, jumping to the same plane as him. Katsuki moves his palm to Tenya's chest, detonating it, however Tenya was able to kick Katsuki in the head before the explosion happened. With the explosion, he was sent kilometers away from the initial position, skidding across multiple pipes and buildings. He'd crash onto a building three kilometers away from the explosion, smoke obstructing his viewpoint, noticing Katsuki charging at high speed.

* * *

 **12:25 P.M JST**

 **Ground Gamma, U.A High School**

 **Momo/Kyota/Izuku**

A factory roof which multiple pipes carried chemically treated water and was flattop, standing on top was Momo and Izuku, with binoculars to try visually detect Hanta while on the wall at the foot of the factory they were at, Kyota acted as their support, using her hearing to watch for Quirk usage kilometers away and to snoop in on conversations that could be a risk to them while Fumikage provided assistance to the rest of the group after figuring out Shoto was on the move.

"Jiro-san, any developments?" Momo asked, removing the binoculars from her eyes.

"None notable." Kyoka replied.

Momo moves the two barrels connected together back to her eyes, continuing to observe the area for Hanta. Passing through the air, a pillar of sudden flames passed across her vision. Izuku immediately removed the binoculars away from his oval eyes, viewing the phenomenon in his unaltered eyes.

"Todoroki..." Izuku muttered.

"It's unlike what he's done before, I agree with your assumptions, Midoriya-san." Momo whispered.

Izuku nods. "Jiro-san, any ideas to what happened?" he asked.

"The noise was too great for my earjacks to receive as sound, but there was a brawl." Kyoka replied, vague but enough to make a decision.

"It's time to use a howitzer and one hundred and fifty millimeter capsules of flour." Momo recommended as Kyoka got on the roof with help from Izuku.

"Right!" Kyoka and Izuku replied in unison.

Momo ran past both of them, jumping off the flank of the building when faced with the roads, using trampolined gloves to cushion her landing like an encased trampoline. She'd take off the gloves, getting to a position where her back was facing the sky. A reddish bulge on her back appeared, it's energy big but contained, popping shortly after into a FH70 howitzer, long but enough for it to be fired from cover, landing on the ground of it's weight, asphalt cracking. Both Izuku and Kyoka landed down, to be met by Momo grunting, not by being stressed, she was in pain.

"Are you okay?" Izuku asked.

Momo moved her right hand with a thumbs up.

"Get some capsules of flour, make sure it's no more than one hundred and fifty millimeters." she'd reply.

"Can you still use your Quirk?" Izuku asked.

"I can... AGH!" Momo replied, her headache escalating even more, falling on her knees with sweat dropping down her nose.

She'd start creating capsules of flour and propellant irratically, flinging some of the capsules in their general area, propellant exploding sometimes nearby but accidentally, one of the capsules popped, spreading flower all three of them, but Izuku and Kyoka got it in their eyes, the particles making them irritated. Izuku fell on the ground, rolling like a straighted coil. Kyoka plugged both of her earjacks to the ground, using it to negate her losing her vision with better hearing.

"AAAAGH!" Izuku moaned with him getting the brunt of the flour.

He'd got up, green electricity of his Full Cowling, his Quirk flowing through his veins.

"SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!" he'd roar, punching himself hard enough to destroy a few small buildings, with only eight percent of his power in that punch, enough to knock himself out of commission for that.

* * *

 **12:30 P.M JST**

 **Ground Gamma, U.A High School**

 **The Plus Ultra Gauntlet**

Most of the blue team and the rest of the red team was engaging in a massive team vs team fight, the large amount of them present made a risk for Ground Gamma to be leveled completely, with time, it was referred as the Plus Ultra Gauntlet. Currently, Mashiro was engaging Denki, Yuga was engaging Eijiro, Rikado was fighting Mezo, and Fumikage was fighting Tsuyu and Ochaco. The area was mostly intact but a few of the pipes were busted with shattered ends, water leaked out of some, the fluid dripping from it's edges to meet with the rest on the surface. A few buildings were also grazed or partially damaged because of hard fists and kicks, electricity, char marks, and other forms of damage coming from their Quirks. Eijiro blocked another laser from Yuga, which he'd pose in a gay manner with Eijiro deactivating his hardened skin.

"Ready for round two?" Eijiro asked arrogantly, shocking the scared Yuga.

As Yuga already had the beating of a lifetime, he'd charge another blast from his navel belt, the glowing light getting brighter. It soon was pierced by the hardened skin of Eijiro, it's optic was cracked, pierced, giving a small view of his navel.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Yuga yelled like a maniac, running in circles, falling face first on the floor.

On the rooftop, Shoto viewed the situation, noticing that the tides were about to be turned, Fumikage eliminating his opponents, Mashiro throwing Denki to the wall while he was dumbfounded after discharging, other developments included the firing of the first howitzer shot, the flour dispensing across the area, a few of his teammates were shot down in the white substance.

"It appears it's my time." Shoto said to himself, his white and red hair moving with the wind of flour particles, his red and blue eyes facing the ground that was the Plus Ultra Gauntlet.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Shinu(Japanese): Die**


	5. Gauntlet Finale

**12:45 P.M JST**

Shoto presses his left foot on the ground, loose but firm, releasing flames which leaked into the crumped network hub of the pipes, the rusty metal burning red, pieces bursting from the heat. The flames of red, yellow, orange, and scarlet as one color of his left side appearing in the segment of the grounds being used for the gauntlet. Overtaking the rest of the blue team and surprising the red team.

"Looks like we got our work cut out for us." Ejiro assumed, deactivating his hardened skin.

Fumikage turned around and faced the building Shoto was on, his figure and the busted flames from the pipes making Shoto's intervention move more meaningful. "The situation has escalated further beyond what happened."

Enjiro turned and faced Fumikage, his raven eyes and head appearing serious. "What do you mean?" Eijiro asked.

"Todoroki is entering the battle while our team's heavy hitters are out, Iida-san is taking care of Bakugo, Midoriya-san is probably out of commission, and were alone against him." Fumikage explained.

In the distance, Mashirao walked to Eijiro's right, his white gi and tan tail following behind."We may be inferior in terms of Quirks, but together, we can win." he'd announce motivationally.

Fumikage turned his head to face Mashirao "Well said, Mashirao-san, well said." he replied, smiling, turning his head and face serious again to facing the direction towards Shoto.

The trio of Eijiro, Mashirao, and Fumikage stared down Shoto. Knowing alone it was suicide to engage him in combat, but with newfound confidence in their abilities as a three man unit. It was time to begin the stretch of two hundred and fifty meters towards the factory which Shoto was on which was five meters tall.

"LETS GO!" Fumikage roared, sprinting.

Eijiro and Mashirao soon followed, keeping up with Fumikage, dashing ten meters already.

"Get close to me!" Mashirao hollered to both of them.

Both Eijiro and Fumikage converged near Mashirao, with him grasping them from the back as he'd whip his tail to the ground, using it to jump off the air.

"Dark Shadow!" Fumikage ordered.

Soon after, a dark figure emerged in front of Fumikage, keeping pace with the trio, however they were losing ground as they were near a pipe that wasn't flaming but was still glowing hot

"Extend to the pipe and cover the heat at our landing position." Fumikage ordered to Dark Shadow.

Dark Shadow nods it's shadowy head, the strange figure then stretched a few meters in front of the trio, turning itself into a sheet that covers their entire landing point while moving as fast as before.

"Nani?" Shoto asked himself in surprise, his eyes shocked to that Dark Shadow was able to not just extend it's arms, but it's entire body when required.

He'd put the index and middle finger on his right side firm, a sheet of white, crystalline material forming on it. Shoto then extended his arm ahead of the trio. A thin, laser-like spire of ice was formed, moving at least a kilometer away from his finger. At everything it hit, ice is formed. A few of the pipes and factories have He'd move it downwards, passing in front of the trio, causing the red hot pipe to become as cold as metal on a winter day, but then snapped into a shard from the loss of durability due to the ice and it's small circumference. But Dark Shadow was able to endure the cold long enough to get past it while keeping the trio safe at the cost of being damaged.

"Dark Shadow is about to have to retract!" Fumikage warned to the others.

"Right!" Mashirao replied with Eijiro smirking.

Suddenly, a stream of flames coming from Shoto streaked across, it's red complexion moving swiftly like the wind. Kijiro hardened himself to his maximum, and used himself as a shield to protect Fumikage and Mashirao from the effects of his fire.

"GO!" Eijiro yelled, the flames getting fiercer with every passing millisecond.

Mashirao used the window to use his tail, pressing on Dark Shadow, boosting himself up to the factory that Shoto was on, doing a diagonal aerial kick to his right collarbone.

"Tsk..." Shoto grunted, staring Mashirao down, his skin tone on his left side was more red compared to his right side which was normal for his skin complexion.

He'd press his right hand onto the roof, freezing the segment Mashirao was on to almost glass in terms of durability, but Mashirao sideflip and counters by doing a tail whip while in the air, sending Shoto to the edge, following up with a grapple and a throw to an overhead arch overlooking it. Shoto moved his right hand to where the palm faces the ground, creating a platform of ice, it's crystals forming to be one giant flattop connected to the ground like a stack from the coast, but with ice. He'd gain his breath, his hair, now normal white and red divided equally among his head. Mashirao jumped from the factory they were on towards Shoto's platform. Shoto countered by swiping his right palm outwards and then to the left, with a large segment of ice with scaly shards being created as he'd do it, obstructing Mashirao's viewpoint to attack.

"Fu.. AGH!" Mashirao said as he was hit and a few pierced by the shards, Shoto deactivating them soon after.

He'd descend to the ground slowly, all of them shocked to see that Shoto had more tricks then what he'd display earlier on, Mashirao on the ground, squirting and leaking crimson blood profusely in areas due to his impact with Shoto's ice shards. Eijiro was above Shoto diving in head first, his hardened head dropping like a bolder on Shoto's head. Bumping him almost to a shattering teethline of pain.

"Rgh..." Shoto grunted, only to be meeted eye to eye with a smiling Eijiro.

"Surprised?" Eijiro asked in a cocky tone.

"Don't get cocky..." Shoto replied, flicking his hand at Eijiro's direction, releasing a sudden, short range burst of intense flames strong enough to even pierce his hardening.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Eijiro screamed, his hardening, worthless, the flames pushing him away from Shoto, crashing on a ground level stack, destabilizing it enough to push Eijiro under a layer of steel.

Shoto walks away, facing towards Fumikage with a serious expression. Fumikage does the same.

"You won't win, Todoroki." Fumikage announced sternly while Shoto was silent.

"You think so?" Shoto replied.

"Dark Shadow!" Fumikage roared, deploying Dark Shadow again.

Shoto puts his left index and middle finger together like Izuku's Delaware Smash, and flicks, but instead of a directional shockwave, a directional wave of flames was created, overwhelming the amount of light hundreds of times beyond what Dark Shadow could take, forcing him to retract. Fumikage opened his raven eyes wide, witnessing what Shoto could really do with Dark Shadow with his flames.

"Shit." Fumikage muttered.

Suddenly, the stack he'd turn over broke, Eijiro standed there, holding the stack up like a steel beam, smirking. His red, spiky hair standing strong like stone. He'd drop it after a few seconds. His costume's facial cosmetics were gone.

"Ready for round two?" Eijiro asked, sharpening his hands hands like knives to arrowhead sharp.

He'd charge at Shoto, who responds by placing his right foot down, unleashing a wall of ice that dwarfed apartment structures in height. Eijiro was pushed back behind the factory the stack was connected to, but then unleashed a right cross, the stone sharp enough to crack a segment of the ice to the left with enough force for Shoto's right brugandy band to chip a piece of it off. Mashirao got up, blood staining his costume, his tail with a large scar and his face stern, the hair on his shoulder was gone.

"You underestimate collective power, Todoroki." Mashirao announced sternly.

Shoto turned around, facing Mashirao, smiling.

"Collective power..." he'd drag.

At a split of a moment, Eijiro rushed towards Mashirao, giving him a hand up. Mashirao nods, facing Shoto again. Eijiro dashed forward, his feet closing to Shoto by every second. In response, Mashirao dashed close to Eijiro and grasped him.

"Harden to your maximum and curl up, I have an idea." Mashirao said to Eijiro.

Eijiro nods, his already hardened arms becoming thick like rock, along with the rest of his body.

"RED RIOT UNBREAKABLE!" he'd roar as Mashirao grasped his body, curling up in response.

Shoto notices it quickly, flinging his left hand in a stream of flames. However Fumikage deployed Dark Shadow, using him as a diversion to allow their tag team attack be successful by Dark Shadow's shadowy arms extending to woosh cold air to rise his flames, it worked to minimizing the flames Shoto created that landed to both.

"TAG TEAM CLOSE COMBAT FORM 1: BOULDER!" Eijiro and Mashirao roared, Mashirao chucking the curled Eijiro, using his tail strapped to the ground to support the newtons being used to throw Eijiro towards Shoto.

Eijiro rotated three times per minute like a human boulder, using his hardening and Mashiro's strength with his tail as a force multiplier against any potential use of Shoto's right side.

"This is the first time I've ever had to resort to this in real combat." Shoto muttered, praying without gesture, to what he was about to do.

He'd face the approaching Eijiro boulder, moving his right arm across him to a half T-Pose stance, his right side and his white hair forming icicles along with frost along it, an arctic wind bursted in, freezing the entire area of the Plus Ultra Gauntlet and sending arctic air across of all of Ground Gamma. His hair moving fiercely with the winds.

"HANREI SAIDAI: REI ZETTAI!" Shoto roared at the top of his lungs, using his left leg to kick Fumikage while sending a powerful lariat at the boulder.

Both the Eijiro boulder and Shoto's full extent of his right side clash, a few cells of Eijiro's skin falling off from the cold, but stiff. Shoto's boots being entrenched in the ground, gritting his teeth in desperation from the frozen concrete breaking easily like soil. He'd soon loss the battle, the boulder ramming into Shoto, coughing blood afterwards of the massive attack, icy streams catching Shoto. His costume was tattered with rips and tears, burnmarks and freezerburnt skin. Eijiro standed there, smirking like Katsuki when he thinks he won.

"Have you learn't your lesson yet? Collective power is superior to individual power." Eijiro gloated.

"I may agree with that statement, however I'd yet to unleash the full extent of my ice." Shoto replied, getting his feet back up, his right side still in Rei Zettai, breathing heavily.

He'd jet, using the full extent of his right side to use his ice sliding at a faster rate, getting behind Eijiro, using his left hand as a buffer, Shoto released a burst of sparkling ice, but instead was a gust of arctic wind, pushing Eijiro in what Shoto was originally in.

"It appears Todoroki is more powerful than we thought, It's time we need someone like Iida-san or Midoriya-san to take over." Mashirao said to Fumikage.

Fumikage nods, until a tan bag woven like cloth that said "Yaoyorozu's Lucky Bag" dropped in front of both of them, noticing the wording. He'd immediately grasp the bag and opens it, revealing to have a freezethrower, a flamethrower, a regulator, and a four hundred millimeter sheet made to resist fire and ice.

"It's Yaoyorozu-san, we better use them if she's giving us a lucky bag." said Fumikage towards Eijiro.

"How?" Eijiro asked.

Shoto notices the bag, pointing his index and middle fingers on his right hand towards the bag, the thin spire of ice returned, but with help from the jagged areas sprouted from the other places on his right side, all aiming at the bag, freezing it instantly. Fumikage and Eijiro were shocked to see how quickly Shoto was able to freeze an object at his full power of his ice side. Suddenly, a gust of air swirled near Shoto, bringing the Todoroki to turn around.

"Midoriya-san." Eijiro hollered, noticing Izuku has shown up.

He appeared tired, his green, messy hair more messy then before, half of his right eye closed.

"Teamwork is they key to victory." Izuku said confidently, facing Shoto.

Then, Shoto fell to the ground, firing a burst of fire to regulate his temperature, a bell rang shortly after.

"The match is declared a tie!" the PA announced.

"What?!" Shoto growled a little. "I gave it my all and now it was wasted?" he'd ask himself.

Toshinori was nearby, approaching the group of Shoto's body returning to his normal self, but with a few frost spots on his jacket due to usage of his Quirk prior to activating Rei Zettai, losing his vision after seeing Toshinori but losing picture

"Overexerting yourself causes a breakdown, never use your last resort unless you have to." Toshinori advised to the now unconscious Shoto, picking him up.

"All Might, is Todoroki-san gonna be alright?" Izuku asked.

Toshinori nods, his scrawny but tall frame fading in the distance.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **HANREI SAIDAI: REI ZETTAI(Japanese): Half-Cold 100%: Absolute Zero**


	6. Enter: Miyasaki Yaoyorozu

**4:00 P.M JST**

 **A Bar in Kyoto**

"Kampai!" hollered a group of black coat wearing folks, all with black hair of various hairstyles, cheering with their bottles of Asahi beer. The bottles clinging to each other before each group member opened it and drank it.

A man, wearing a black coat but with fair skin, bright blue eyes, a weak jawline, slicked black hair, with iron gauntlets, and with glasses that are almost identical to Tenya's, entered the area, his steel toed boots clanking the bar of the movement of metal.

"No alcohol breaks, get back to work!" he ordered.

The group, slightly under the influence, rushed shoulder to shoulder, standing in an almost perfect line, bowing forty five degrees. The round table that they used tipping over, their beer crashing on the floor along with their table.

"WE ARE OVERSTRESSED, TOLIN-SAN!" the group apologized frantically, sweat coming off their noses.

Tolin turned opposite, his coat swishing past the group, exiting the bar.

* * *

 **4:27 P.M JST**

 **Kyoto, Kyoto Prefecture, Japan**

Nearby in a city plaza, there was a group of black coated individual investigating the plaza, searching for something a hero wants found with Tolin supervising the operation, lifting debris, searching alleyways, even the tiles and fountain weren't spared from investigation.

"Working hard, searching for, the man they called Soundwave. A burst and your dead but he doesn't kill that much. He's a danger threat." A group under Tolin's supervision sung while lifting up some debris.

"Identify Soundwave's location." Tolin ordered.

"Were working on it, Tolin-san." the foreman of the group replied.

"Work harder!" Tolin demanded.

"Our workers are overstressed, like your Quirk, it needs time to recover." the foreman explained.

"I've rarely ever taken on roles like these unless it's serious, SO YOU BETTER FIND HIS LOCATION!" Tolin replied.

The foreman bowed ninety degrees. his coat following the same regardless of any of it that's baggy.

"Moushi wake arimasen deshita." the foreman apologized.

"Return to position." Tolin sighed, pulling out his phone, the gray body appearing like an iPhone but was instead a Galaxy, dialing the number to Transist, the hero who Tolin works for.

It rang multiple times for a few seconds, Tolin while still seeing the people he was supervising, continued to do his work while contacting him. The rings stopping suddenly with Transist on the line.

"What is it, Tolin." Transist demanded with an irritated voice, resembling something like the accent of the Yaoyorozu family.

"We've talked about my role in the agency multiple times. I'm your bouncer and not your investigator. This "villain" appears more like personal vengeance than actual work." Tolin explained.

"Intending to defy me?" Transist asked mockingly, laughing soon after.

"Transist, does it involves Yaoyorozu Mino?" Tolin asked.

"How did you know that Soundwave was Mino?" Transist demanded, surprised to see Tolin figuring it out.

"Almost every meeting since last night, you talked about a brother who can manipulate sound, and Soundwave was a Yaoyorozu." Tolin explained.

"Meet me at the agency, tonight." Transist ordered, the call ends soon after.

* * *

 **12:21 A.M JST**

 **Transist's Office, Transist Hero Agency**

Tolin opened the massive door that lead to Transist's office. The office itself was full of pictures and plaques of his various media acomplishments, a deplorable desk that is retracted at times, and a capsule containing his costume, a black coat with cloak features, a royalty garb but with nothing special, and black boots.

"Sit down, Trolin." Transist, which he was currently in normal clothing announced to Trolin, activating the desk.

He'd grab a hardcover book nearby, reddish energy transmuting the book into a usable chair. Shortly after Trolin approached the chair and sat down.

"Do you know why I'd tell you to come here dead at night?" Transist asked.

"I don't have an idea, Transist-san." Trolin replied.

Transist walked around the room as he'd explain, "You see that after finding out what my family's name was Yaoyorozu, I knew that it's time to explain this, discuss a fact to why I sent you on a menial task like an investigation in Kyoto."

"What's your relationship to Mino?" Trolin asked.

"Brother." Transist replied, stopping short of the front of the desk.

"What's your actual name then?" Trolin asked again.

"Miyasaki." Transist replied.

"Why did you want him found." Trolin asked again.

"He claims to be the successor of my oto-san, Iiliao Yaoyorozu. Second, he backstabbed me and cut all ties between his agency and ours. Third, he started to sabotage our operations by hiring villains to do their bidding. And finally, he started to try and get my younger sister on his side as the family was beginning to break down and causing her suffering." Miyasaki explained.

"What do you mean by getting on her side?" Trolin asked again.

"He countered all of my attempts to talk to her by creating headaches so she can't focus on what I could say to her." Miyasaki replied, slamming his hand on the desk.

"How old is she?" Trolin questioned.

"She's in high school, around fifteen or sixteen." Miyasaki replied reluctantly after a few seconds of serious consideration.

Something in Trolin's head clicked, moving past towards a small TV in the distance and clicks it on.

"What are you doing?" Miyasaki demanded, noticing him putting in a disc from the Sports Festival, specifically, Momo vs Fumikage.

"If you stated you have a sister, is she your sister?" Trolin asked, pausing and looping a specific segment of Momo creating a shield to counter Dark Shadow charging at her.

"Yes, how did you even know Momo-chan was her." Miyasaki replied, sighing shortly after.

"It's simple logic basically, the energy that came off of her was the same as yours, but a critical point of it was instead of altering things nearby or what was being touched, she was creating things. Plus her facial structure resembles yours but more feminine. A smaller detail is her ponytail is also as spiky as your mohawk." Trolin explained.

Miyasaki sighed. "You're free to go, my family is undergoing a civil war after the old man passed away."

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Moushi wake arimasen deshita(Japanese): I am really sorry. I feel terrible**


	7. Enter: Mino Yaoyorozu

**12:45 A.M JST**

 **Somewhere near Hosu City, Tokyo, Japan**

During the time beyond the demise of the Hero Killer and the attack by the League of Villains, Hosu City was an uneasy place where the crime rate was above average compared to other wards in Tokyo. Because of this, Mino generally makes various patrols with his sidekicks, using his Quirk to gather intelligence and support while his sidekicks do the dirty work. Passing by a police precinct, he'd enter by the glass doors with blue markings.

"Konnichiwa." he'd greet the officer close to him with a metallic voice, bowing fifteen degrees.

The officer nods. Shortly after, Mino passed by the officer to enter the room where the assistant commissioner of the station was located. Opening the metal door that separated the hallway to his office. His metal-like costume passing the door, almost to the point of being an exoskeleton.

"Assistant Commissioner." Mino announced as he'd take off his metallic mask, his voice changing to be more of a normal voice.

"Get out." ordered the assistant commissioner, his voice appearing like he smoked too much with age amplifying it.

"Don't be grumpy, a deal can be struck that will be mutual to both of us." Mino pleaded with a more calm tone, moving his left hand outwards, facing the window towards the Hosu City skyline.

"Hero or not, you didn't make an appointment, so get out." the assistant commissioner ordered with a more grumpy tone.

Mino's face turns from being friendly to neutral, shifting the tone of the conversation.

"You see, what could you have done during the incident a few months ago? Could you tip the scale between life and death? Or would you allow the bad guys to win with all death?" he'd question the assistant commissioner, pointing his right index finger towards the ceiling, the gray glove on his hands present to see, moving it vertically relative to his palm to represent life and death.

"What do you want then, Soundwave." the assistant commissioner replied reluctantly, his voice calmed down to a more gruff and not as much as his angry voice, his shoulders less tense.

"I was thinking, since Hosu City has a higher crime rate compared to the other wards in Tokyo, this deal I propose will benefit us both." Mino explained.

"Go on." the assistant commissioner interrupted, nodding his head to continue.

"In exchange for providing me and my agency protection against Transist and his cronies in Hosu City, my agency will provide support with crime suppression." Mino concluded, sitting down at the wooden chair at the assistant commissioner's desk.

"If we want to agree with this decision, who will lead and fund the suppression program?" asked the assistant commissioner.

"I could use the fortune I had from my family, but my oto-san passed away recently. And two, my main sidekick will be taking care of my end of the bargain." Mino replied.

"Can you bring him in?" the assistant commissioner asked.

"Potto, come in!" Mino ordered, waving his hand as a gesture to make him come in.

Potto approached the desk, sporting a medium red gi with dark red long sleeved shirt with, and a few thin blue marks barely visible. His blue green hair, spiky and standing up contrasting to his tan skin.

"Potto, notify twenty five percent of the sidekicks to head to our outpost in Tokyo." Mino ordered.

"Right away Soundwave." Potto replied, saluting quickly before rushing out of the office.

As Potto exit the office, the door closed slowly.

"Regarding about the money, one of my allies outside my family's agency sphere of influence will take the brunt of the financing." Mino announced regarding the financing of the program. "Do we have a deal now?" he'd ask.

"We do have a deal." replied the assistant commissioner, smiling as he'd got up.

Mino gets up too, both shortly later bowing fifteen degrees. He'd turn away out of the assistant commissioner's office, exiting the precinct a few minutes later.

* * *

 **1:15 A.M JST**

 **Soundwave Hero Agency Outpost, Tokyo, Japan**

The outpost was actually the top of an apartment building with slight oversight over Tokyo, a group of twelve sidekicks doing stupid crap outside of hero work, drinking, smoking, and fighting for no reason, but when the stakes come out and the leaders of the agency come up, they become as respectful as the average person to their superiors.

"Nice one, Fuiis-bō." a drunk sidekick slurred to one of them with the family name Fuiis.

The outpost was silent, everyone looking at Sidekick 11.

"Baka!" Sidekick 4 hissed, sharing the same sentiments as the other ten sidekicks.

Suddenly, another one of the sidekicks hooked another, instigating the other sidekicks into roughhousing. One of them rammed their chest into another, slamming them down into a dangerous position. Suddenly, the roughhousing came to an end with the arrival of Potto, his face stern, a blue, smooth flowing aura surrounding him.

"Bring it to an end, pay attention." Potto ordered.

Every sidekick except Sidekick 11 stood in lines in front of Potto.

"Your goal is to suppress crime in Hosu City, that's why you're here. Second, no more roughhousing." Potto announced to the sidekicks.

"WE ARE SORRY, POTTO-SAN!" The sidekicks apologized to Potto, begging on their knees for mercy.

"You are forgiven, now get up, gain rest, and prepare for work tomorrow."

The sidekicks got back up on their feet, recomposed now with leadership back in charge. Witnessing his exit past the room, his heavy boots vibrating the room. In another room, Mino was in an office area looking at a picture of Momo in her early childhood he had on hand in stressful situations like rising to become the new Yaoyorozu patriarch.

"Miyasaki-kun has fucked up big time for trying to hurt you. It will be proven he will be defeated decisively by my agency and I'll rise up, even if he's older than me, Momo-chan." Mino muttered with Potto in the distance.

* * *

 **1:20 A.M JST**

 **?**

"After an hour of searching, my intelligence board now have where you need to strike, head towards this location, my elite group of sidekicks will be at your disposal along with those under your command." Transist said to Tolin, giving him a picture of U.A.


	8. Assault on HA

**2:20 A.M JST**

 **Outskirts of U.A Campus**

Mostly during the night on U.A's campus, with the exception of those security bots that day or a security patrol, it was silent almost to a raven catching it's prey. However on the outskirts of it's campus, a group of sixteen to forty individuals all wearing black coats with hats resembling the Shiketsu hats approached the outer fence bordering the campus, multiple grapple points laying on the surface of the concrete walls, transfiguring into roped nets.

* * *

 **2:22 A.M JST**

 **Height's Alliance, Mustuafu, Japan**

Specifically inside Class 1-A's Height's Alliance, like all nights before, no one was out wandering the corridors as the entranceways to the stairs were locked and elevators dysfunctional. Lights turned out, no one leaving at that time of night. But within her room, Momo was like the other students at the moment, sleeping. Only few screeches or the pounding of the showers of rain outside was able to be herd from the moment. Almost like the headaches she had that day and especially the attacks were off her mind, dreaming to consider what could happen later down the line with a civil war in the Yaoyorozu family on the horizon.

"Did Miyasaki-kun attack me with the desks-" she thought to herself. "Is it why I'd been proven in homeroom to be troubled in front of Aizawa-sensei? Do I continue down the path of being a hero?" Momo continued to thought herself.

A brief scan of light passed through the hallway, strong enough to wake her up, her cat-like eyes appearing almost lifeless, only hung by a string. She'd got out of her bed, passing towards where the slippers were, and puts them on, placing her palms together, expanding them soon after, reddish energy emerging into the shape of a flashlight, materializing as said object soon after. Passing out of her room, she'd turn it on, entering the main hallway which like her room, was dark with no sound. Walking in a U pattern, she'd sweeped the fifth floor hallway for the source of that strong light, passing through towards the arching windows of the hallway, noticing past Class 1-B's Height's Alliance building was the black coated group. In response to noticing the group, she'd put her hand on her upper arm like grabbing an object, reddish energy coming from the source of her creation of binoculars, her keen eyesight using the binoculars sweeping all possible details of the unknown forces, noticing the black coats and hats, but not enough to confirm if it's Shiketsu students or a shady group.

"How did they..." Momo muttered.

Suddenly, a burst of gunfire emerged, breaking a few segments of the window, a shard grazing Momo's exposed hand and a tear in her pajamas. However, no one was awaken from the clear evidence of an attack. She'd crawl slowly back to her room which was close by, but then, a sudden boom occurred, almost causing the lights to spark on.

"I have to find a way to warn the others, something isn't right." Momo said to herself, regaining her confidence as she'd got up to rush to Hanta's room on the other side.

Another shell exploded, the lights flickering on again, but this time, they remain on, the building becomes functional as a few hours ago, but now almost everyone was up, rushing towards the first floor almost like all of them overslept and are late for school.

"What's happening?" Shoto demanded, cranky over his lack of sleep.

"Todoroki-san, look outside the window." Momo replied, her long hair almost blinding her like bangs, pointing to the window to Shoto's left.

Shoto sprinted towards the window, the people that Momo saw moments ago were now removed from view. Momo stared at Shoto for a few seconds, pointing to the stairwell. In response, Shoto proceeded to walk past the window and towards her again. A beep from the ground was present, then it started to get faster.

"Todoroki-san, behind us!" Momo hollered quickly in a tone of distress as the beep was about to be too fast for an explosion to happen.

"Kuso." Shoto grunted as he'd swipe his left hand a block of blazing flames blocking the door. "Yaoyorozu-san, assist the others, i'll keep our external threat at bay!" Shoto hollered, almost to the point of ordering Momo.

Momo nods in agreement, clocking her feet away from the hallway towards the stairwell. It's straight stairs going down the floors with a few like Rikado and Hanta descending the stairwell almost as fast as Momo was towards the bottom, where most of the class was gathering after the shells firing. After a minute of running down stairs, Momo caught up with Hanta, using this as an opportunity to explain the situation more.

"Sero-san, theres people outside who fired shots, spread this to the rest." she said quicky before superseding him to the ground.

Everyone with mixed reactions such as being scared, fired up, or normal. A few moments of chatter but nothing going on, a clear warning sign that could spell a great mistake or death. Momo breathed heavily, her lungs almost going as quickly as a Shinkansen going at max speed.

"Is there something wrong, Yao-Momo?" Kyoka asked after Momo was appearing to have a rough time.

"They are coming, one of them fired guns at me, I was barely able to get out of the situation alive." Momo replied, breathing heavily between a few words.

Suddenly, a massive explosion comparable to Bakugo's happened at the entrance, the front entrance of Height's Alliance was destroyed with the shockwave strong enough to even push the heavier students to the end, stressing the elevator doors to bend. Causing the first floor to be in almost ruins, smoke covering the area like chlorine gas, but more toxic with the materials like steel and concrete. The smoke cleared from one of the mysterious individuals, with their black coats and Shiketsu hats present. Guns aimed at the people

"Nani?! There here?!" Minrou asked erratically at the presence of their hats.

"Shiketsu hats..." Izuku muttered.

One of the individuals stepped infront of the crowd of people, his gauntlets present along with his Shiketsu hat.

"We deserved an explosive entrance, Class 1-A." Tolin announced sternly while joking at the same time.

Momo gritted her teeth and the mere presence of Tolin being at the school, and more specifically, their dorms.

"Who is this guy, Yao-Momo?" Kyoka asked nearby.

"One of my nii-san's main sidekick, Tolin Shayio." Momo replied in a serious tone.

"Any last words before a real crushing of U.A. is to begin?" Tolin asked as his forces aimed their rifles.

"SHIN-" Katsuki roared on Tolin's right, charging for an explosive punch.

However, Tolin moved his right hand towards his center, his right gauntlet glowing with green energy at the non plated positions, he'd move swiftly, going a straight hook using his Quirk, sending Katsuki flying with specks of the green energy following soon after. Bakugo crashes into a wall, followed with a crater in the wall of that green energy radiating the air and crater, almost like radiation but without the effects of it.

"Crush them, completely." Tolin ordered as he'd walk away from the building.

The group started to open fire on them, a hell of bullets raining 1-A's position. Fumikage accidentally was in the crossfire at the right time, the brass cone from a bullet piercing his right eye. As it stroke his cornea, he'd fall down with high right hand covering it.

"RRGH!" Fumikage grunted.

Suddenly, crystallization of ice appeared at the stairwell from the left, Shoto sliding in swiftly with ice under his feet, sweeping his right hand, the ice transfiguring to a wall of his typical icicle-like ice. Momo rushed towards Fumikage with an eyepatch in her hand, kneeing down to give the eyepatch to him.

"Tokoyami-san! Are you alright?" she'd ask Fumikage as a few gunshots that only the chipping ice was able to trigger it's presence.

"I'm fine, Yaoyorozu-san." Fumikage replied, grasping the eyepatch with his left hand.

He'd apply the eyepatch to his right eye, standing strong seconds later. Shots continuing until the ice itself molded to the structures itself to a dark blue flame controlling it. Shocking the class of a flame that was not melting it.

"How is it possib-AGH!" Eijiro said before being smelted by a plate of red hot steel above his head.

Denki rushed towards Eijiro's location which was on the back right of the building, grasping the hot steel with his bare hands.

"KAMINARI-SAN, YOU'RE BURNING YOUR HANDS!" Tenya yelled to Denki, taking what Denki was doing too seriously, temporarily ignorant about how much it took for Denki to be taken out physically without going dumbfounded from his wattage limit.

Denki's eye emotion was appearing like he was hurt while his face was smirking. He'd use his Quirk on his arms, transferring electricity into the metal, circuiting it around it like an aura, throwing it seconds after. Flying almost like a heavy frisbee, the plate skidded across the foor, tapping the foot of one of Tolin's grunts. Moaning in pain of being shocked over fifty volts, hair turning straight up with the yellow electricity surrounding him jumping in a volty way to his colleagues.

"That was ne... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Denki said to himself before noticing his hands with a few char marks and blisters, screaming in agony after ignoring it for so long.

"GET AWAY!" Momo ordered, turning her back facing the grunts.

"Yaoyorozu-san, are you nuts to use the sheet to help them?" Tenya asked, assuming that Momo was betraying the class.

Momo nods her head in disagreement as a reddish energy bulge emerged on her back, popping into a one hundred millimeter insulation sheet, however it accidentally hooked on to a reliefed section of the ceiling, preventing the sheet from touching the grunts. Tenya, Ochaco, and Kyoka sighed briefly after. Suddenly, a hole appeared near Momo as she was creating her metal staff, a shot penetrated the ten centimeters of insulation, grazing some of her hair which she didn't have the time to fix into her normal hairstyle, ricocheting off of her staff, almost hitting Izuku in the forehead.

"That was close." Momo muttered, grateful her staff didn't injure Izuku when the bullet ricocheted towards him.

The sheet broke apart, moving in the wind, revealing a group of pissed off grunts, no more guns in their hands, it now appeared as real fighting time.

"Transist-sama demands Yaoyorozu Momo immediately!" Grunt Leader demanded.

"Your not getting your hands on Yaoyorozu-san." Tenya roared, zipping to Momo's left in a rocket boosted moment while Kyoka and Eijiro arrived on Momo's center and right respectively.

Every other student except for Katsuki as his body failed him for the moment, prepared for a battle that could be devastating to the building itself. Yuga in the distance, fired multiple blasts for almost a second, sending a few of the fodders away from the building and towards the school walls, other grunts except their leader backed away from even a flamboyant, self loving, "French" student. The Brawl has begun.

* * *

 **2:30 A.M JST**

 **Class 1-A vs Tolin's Grunts**

 **Lesser Grunts**

"Switch of stature, incapacitate the class!" ordered Grunt Leader.

As he'd gave out the order, fourteen grunts charged suicidal like bloodthirsty bats towards Class 1-A past the mountain of debris from the explosion and Yuga's laser. Over half of them drew out knives while the rest of the grunts stood guard in case they failed.

Tenya, Eijiro, Mina, and Yuga stand guard, entering different stances. Tenya lowers his stature, preparing his legs for a sudden boost of speed. Eijiro hardens his skin, then sharpening then like knives, spreading them apart soon after. Mina moves his hands to where she can face them, testing her pink acid in small amounts. Yuga poses, his arms and legs standing tight, almost forming a singular line with his body, his arms crossed behind his head. The other students waited until they need help or they are attacked themselves

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAGH!" some of the lesser grunts roared as they approach the four students.

Mina took the initiative on 1-A's side, stepping forward as she'd sling her right arm to her right and then to her left, releasing acid with high solubility and no viscosity, melting the ground a quarter of a meter like a makeshift ditch but at the cost of a terrible odor and sizzling from the corroded earth and concrete, following up with another sling from her left arm in the same way as her right but opposite, releasing acid again, but with medium solubility and enough viscosity to cover the ditch without collapse like a coverup to the former. Some of the charging lesser grunts accidentally steps on the acid, however their boots were then revealed to be acid proof.

"Nani?" Mina gasped.

Eijiro smiled, doing two more streaks to both sides of his hardened hands. The grunts passed the veil of acid almost like it was modern combat boots vs the trenches. Tenya activated his Quirk, dashing at high speed towards the approaching grunts. Yuga tilts his body, fronting ot his stomach, firing a sparkling white blast, obliterating the arm of one of the closer grunts accidentally while another grunt behind the other was hit ribs first, sending him flying into the lush bushes near the school. Tenya stops a meter away from a group of eight thugs, using his left leg, he'd turn it to the point where his engines faced the group, almost trying to encircle him.

"ROCKET... KICK!" Tenya roared as he'd begin to perform a roundhouse kick, he'd activate his engine on his left calve, doing a roundhouse strong enough to kick them all in one stroke, pushing one of the grunts down, another three flying, one at one of the upper grunts and the other two into Heights Alliance, the other lower grunts received a massive marking on one side of their cheeks of his foot going near the newtons of a car, over four thousand. Retreating soon after, the grunts abandoned their role.

"Don't let me out, Iida-san." Eijiro smirked.

He'd lunge, his legs springing to a random lesser grunt, he'd harden his entire left arm, chokeholding the poor grunt. Shortly after he'd slam the grunt into the ground.

"AAAGH!" the grunt moaned, the pain of Eijiro's elbow takedown reaching his brain.

Eijiro then grabs the defeated grunt, moving it's body over his red, spiky hair. Chucking it like a boulder towards the other grunts, one, a scrawny, was crushed under it's weight but alive. Another, a normal grunt, ran away but the his legs gave up, the body landing quickly and forcefully, pinned down. But the scrawny man got up, staring Eijiro down almost like his nemesis.

"Prepare to be eroded!" the lesser grunt announced, moving his hand foreward with three fingers pointed at Eijiro.

"All bark and no bite, come at me!" Eijiro replied arrogantly, swinging his left hand as a taunt.

"FLASH HOSE!" the surviving lesser grunt roared, spreading the three fingers enough for enough space for two jets of water, flowing past the gaps at the front into a single beam of water.

"AGH!" Eijiro grunted, Flash Hose crashing on his hardened skin, forcing it with the pressure, enough to break the elevator door. His skin starting to return to normal from it's hardened state.

"Had enough, rockboy?" the lesser grunt asked with a serious tone.

Tenya from a distance noticed how one of the grunts were actually an individual with a water Quirk, along with Eijiro's Quirk being useless against him.

"You better stay away, or would you like your metal pipes rusted." the grunt questioned, staring at Tenya while focused with Eijiro with his right hand.

Tenya gritted his teeth, his eyes turning from shock to anger.

"Hurt another hero, no more games." Tenya replied angrily, boosting suddenly towards the grunt, attempting an aerial kick.

He was hit by a sudden blast of water from the grunt, flinged into the air, ragdolling for a while. Crashing soon, the ground shattered, Tenya's glasses cracked. He'd tense his legs to the ground, activating his engines, yellow flames emerging from his exhausts however not moving him a bit.

"Given up yet?" the grunt asked, unsuspecting of Tenya's technique.

"RECIPRO... BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRST!" Tenya roared, his exhausts extuding blue flames.

Tenya jetted towards the grunt as fast as a supercar, unleashing a flying kick that was stronger than before, catching the grunt by surprise, sending him flying. Tenya then jumped high, his speed allowing it to happen, following up with an aerial drop kick, breaking the grunt's skull.

"I- was- caught- off- guard?!" the grunt shuttered, unable to comprehend what Tenya did with his Recipro Burst.

Landing on the ground soon after, he'd attempt to get up, but failed, as his body was seriously injured from Tenya using his Recipro Burst. Tenya also landed on the ground with the last ounce of his Recpio Burst, his engines stalling.

"I avenged you... Kirishima-san." Tenya muttered, falling to the ground soon after.

The Grunt Leader was in shocked to see Tolin's lower grunts be destroyed easily, and even the stronger one was unable to compete when Tenya wasn't holding back his speed.

"Impossible! Were the greatest agency in Japan!" Grunt Leader roared, in conflict to over what was witnessed when one of them got serious.

"What are your orders?" the Coldflame Grunt asked.

"ALL OF YOU EXCEPT TRANSIST-SAMA'S ELITE, ATTACK!" Grunt Leader ordered, his forehead with veins all over it and his voice cracking.

* * *

 **2:37 A.M JST**

 **Class 1-A vs Tolin's Grunts**

 **Upper Grunts**

A stampede of the upper grunts, the grunts that standed guard of the Grunt Leader, erupted, twenty nine grunts composed of the charge. Class 1-A stood there, preparing to take a stand against the slightly numerically superior forces. Shoto stares down the stampede, calculating what could be next.

"I could take them all out in a single use of one of my sides, however I lack the capability to unleash an attack at maximum output without using full power due to deprived sleep, the proximity of the other classmates, and not wearing my costume." Shoto said to himself, calculating where he needs to either attack or defend. He'd turn to Momo. "Yaoyorozu!" he'd yell.

"Yes?" Momo asked.

"Is there any way you can create my costume?" Shoto questioned.

"Your costume, I can't... even the other's costumes are... too complex to create by memory." Momo replied.

Shoto turned his face again, staring down the group as before. Suddenly, a grunt jumped above Shoto, almost stabbing him in the forehead. However he'd grab the grunt in a case of ice, the clear shell surrounding him for all grunts and classmates to see, dropping it soon after. Casing shattering at the floor. Other grunts charged at a clumped group of Fumikage, Rikado, Mezo, and Denki. Suddenly, Minrou stormed in, jumping on Mezo's head while throwing his grape-like balls at the upper grunts charging them.

"The fuck?" one of the grunts asked himself with a deep gruff, his foot stuck to one of Minrou's balls.

He'd press it, jiggling like jello but more dense. The grunt attempted to run, however falls face first almost instantly, his face meeting the floor. In another place, Ochaco, Tsuyu, Hanta, Toru, and Koji were surrounded by the bulk of the grunts, pushed to a corner, cramped, and unable to do anything with their Quirks, seeming they have to surrender.

"Any ideas, Ochaco-chan?" Tsuyu asked as Hanta was working on making a temporary barrier using his tape.

"If a diversion could be made, then I could use Gunhead Martial Arts to neutralize them, but since Sero-san, Toru-san, and Koda-san are in the way, it's not possible." Ochaco replied.

"Ribbit." Tsuyu replied, slightly nodding her head.

"Hurry it up, I my tape won't hold much longer!" Hanta hollered, his smile was now a smile of distress, gritting his teeth as his skin drys up.

In desperation, Ochaco turned to Toru.

"Try and refract the light once you can see a good amount of our aggressors around Sero-san's barrier!" she'd advise to Toru, pressing her left hand on a visible area that she can touch, a dim, pink light coming from the bottom of her fingers.

Toru starts being propelled into the air like a balloon, gravity having no effect on her mass, Ochaco places both of her hands near each other. Outside Hanta's tape barrier, few of the upper grunts with knives and one of them had a katana in hand, slashing the tape as quickly as Hanta can replace it. One of them, with stern eyes and almost blinded, turned his head upwards to face a floating Toru.

"What the fuck..." he said. "Guys," he'd follow up with.

Another grunt, slashing the tape barrier, turned and faced the other grunt with two knives. "Stop muttering and start helping!" the second grunt yelled.

"Above us!" the first grunt hollered.

Toru was now two and a half meters above the mob of grunts attempting to get to the group. Refracting light through her invisible body, however because of no sunlight, the effect wasn't as effective compared to her using it during the Provisional Hero License Exam. However it was enough to take on a group of that size in a tighter formation, grunts screaming in agony as the light pierced their eyes and blinded them.

"Now!" Toru signalled.

"Release." said Ochaco, pressing her fingertips together, the pads on them which controlled her Quirk removing Toru from the effects of weightlessness.

She'd break past the tape barrier, grappling one of the grunts with a knife, twisting his arm, slamming him into the ground shortly after. Tsuyu joined in later with disarming them, her frog-like tongue assising Ochaco against the numerically superior forces in disarming the bladed weapons. Momo rushes towards the duo, her staff had multiple ties at the frontal part.

"Restrain them using these." she said to both Ochaco and Tsuyu, moving her staff low enough for them to get a few, applying the plastic strand with a lock mark at the end which acted like handcuffs.

Ochaco pushes a few off of Momo's staff, preparing them for tying them up while the battle continues to be raging on. However, a massive flashpoint occurred, a bullet, fired from an unknown position, striking her left shoulder almost as powerful as Fumikage's gunshot was.

"Egh..." Ochaco moaned a little, standing strong but weakened, holding her right hand over her wound, blood draining from it.

"Uraraka-san!" Izuku cried, rushing quickly towards Ochaco she started shaking.

"Deku-kun..." Ochaco replied, her voice faint, her vision becoming blurry, her consciousness failing.

She'd fall to the ground, the wound bleeding out while she is still shaking. Izuku, with shock in his eyes that she was seriously injured, even though she was hurt before, but that pain he witnessed from her eclipsed all pain before that moment. He'd turn around, facing the other group of grunts, clenching his fist.

"They will pay for that..." Izuku muttered, gritting his teeth, red markings of energy encompassing his body. "One For All... FULL COWLING!" he'd roar, green electricity surrounding him but the red markings not dissapearing, a clear sign of his anger.

A zoom occurred, Izuku moving towards a group of grunts near Shoto, almost wiping them out with a single swipe of moving, backing them down. He'd then zip towards the group Minrou was in, unleashing a kick strong enough to deter the grunts while only incapacitating one.

"This underdog is wiping out the grunts?!" Grunt Leader questioned erratically.

"This is Midoriya, he has the former Symbol of Peace's powers, but a different form of it." Tolin replied, approaching Grunt Leader, his eyes witnessing Izuku taking his anger over Ochaco being shot on Tolin's upper grunts, destroying them like fodder for his power.

"This boy is tearing our forces like a hot knife through-" said Grunt Leader.

"This isn't Midoriya on a normal fighting day, this is a pissed off Midoriya once you hurt his friends, or you should say his girlfriend." Tolin interrrupted, chuckling soon after.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT URARAKA?!" Izuku asked as he'd zip towards Tolin, angry over Tolin's comments towards himself, punching Tolin straight in the jaw.

Tolin was sent flying, almost halfway to U.A's main walls.

"Tolin-san!" cried Grunt Leader.

"Order all of Transist-san's elite to attack, Midoriya's mine!" Tolin ordered, getting back up with his hat blowing away, his slicked hair visible for all to see.

"Right away!" replied Grunt Leader.

Moments later, Transist's elite, along with the Grunt Leader himself, charged towards Class 1-A while Tolin himself stares Izuku down, a major fight was about to become a collossal struggle invovled in a greater war in the Yaoyorozu Family.


	9. Assault on HA: The Elite

**2:56 A.M JST**

 **Class 1-A vs Transist's Elite**

Grunt Leader as he was rushing into Heights Alliance, he'd activate his Quirk, his upwards Goning hair extending and splitting into five segments, it's elasticity grabbing upon the five elites behind him. Moving those segments ahead of himself, throwing the other elites into ther fray within microseconds. He'd immediately dash towards Mezo's group, using thousands of strands combined into a ropelike string, striking him like a whip. Mezo was pushed back while, almost falling onto a resting Eijiro near a table away from the fighting.

"Gomen." Mezo apoligized as he'd gain his balance, using his arm's immense strength to support his recovery.

Grunt Leader then expands his hair and spreads them apart, the black strands now almost like ghosts, his scalp visible. Unleashing them all, piercing Mezo at all positions in front of him like small, microscopic needles. Mezo takes the attack, but was bleeding severely from it.

"Eghh..." Mezo grunted from one of his six arms.

Grunt Leader walked towards Mezo, his hairs retracting to normal. "Now do you see, Transist-sama's power extends to even the teenager who could lift over half a ton and crush a skull." he'd mock.

Mezo falls to the ground, his arms barely holding him down, almost like fate has backfired on his decision to go to U.A, but then, he'd stood strong regardless of his wounds, rushing towards Grunt Leader. He'd grab his chest with his arm, a strong arm, he'd throw Grunt Leader to the other side of the first floor past Denki fighting an elite on his own. He was almost about to be smashed through the wall, but his hairs reacted, extending over his entire body, cushioning him from a bad smash.

"You wanna play with pure power, then I will respond in the same manner." Grunt Leader said as his hairs surround his arms, almost his scalp from the middle was exposed from this.

* * *

 **2:58 A.M JST**

 **Denki vs Transist Elite Member 2**

Denki currenly had been pinned up in an airtight insulation sheet by the second elite member, his electric aura negated. Breathing heavily from the box, oxygen deteriorating like eyes out of his life.

"Love seeing life drain from your eyes? You ready to die young, Kaminari?" he'd ask to Denki, not being received by him.

Inside the sheet, Denki struggled to regain his footing, the lack of oxygen, his drained stamina, and the inability to use his Quirk. He was about to break. He'd look to what was inside his head, almost feeling like he failed to meet to expectations of U.A.

"Why do I always get to be a bad role model? No... I'll go Plus Ultra and win!" Denki said to himself, unknowningly instilling himself a motivation to continue fighting.

He'd got up, even with no oxygen left and close to a vaccum of carbon dioxide, he'd push through, holding his breath to by time, passing towards the thin sheet of insulation, pushing hard. Denki activated his inner Plus Ultra that he rarely ever did before, pushing the sheet back, billowing above him, Denki was freed from the airtight prison.

"Nani?!" Elite Member 2 said in shock, his eyes almost comical to Denki was able to escape insulation like that.

He'd ran towards Denki, doing a kick to Denki's neck, his right leg balancing him while his left did the damage. Denki was pinned onto the roof, only for him to electrify the walls like an aura, his defensive barrier activating, the electricity jumping onto the second elite member. His hair spaghettifying and his black coat being damaged with a few pieces falled off.

* * *

 **3:01 A.M JST**

 **Momo vs Transist Elite Member 3**

"KNIFE!" she'd roar, her hands transforming into knives, clashing with Momo's staff which was horizontal to block such an attack.

Momo pushes forward, breaking the clash, returning her staff to a normal stance. Following up by thrusting her staff into her gut. Flowing into a combo by striking Elite Member 3 at her left arm at the side, then she'd quickly spin her staff, moving it from her right side to her left side, striking Elite Member 3 again with her staff at the head, knocking her down. Pointing it at her throat, Momo was now in a position of strength.

"You know nothing about long tools..." Elite Member 3 dragged, her voice which was coarse and rough while physically she looked normal for someone of hero work age.

She'd got up, her hand transforming again.

"SPATULA!" she'd roar, charging her spatula hand towards Momo.

Attempting to block, Momo's staff bent at the moment the impact with the third elite member's spatula hand happened. Another swipe from the spatula hand occurred, Momo tasting it.

"Gh..." Momo grunted, spitting out a tooth soon after.

The third elite member charged again with her spatula hand. Momo puts out her left arm, reddish energy warping in towards her forearm, the energy dissapears as a shield, tanking the attack. Moments after the attack, Momo bashed her shield at the third elite member.

* * *

 **3:02 A.M JST**

 **Izuku vs Tolin**

"AAAAAAAAGH!" Izuku moaned loudly, skidding across the grass outside Height's Alliance towards the U.A building.

Tolin followed in soon after, his left gauntlet's unplated sections glowing pale green, releasing a point blank blast towards Izuku, the latter blocking it but his burnt forearms with the visual effects of him being in Full Cowling while enraged also prevalent. Tolin was pushed back from the force of the blast, almost falling onto the ground, using a weaker version of the blasts to help him back up. Then to see Izuku running at breakneck speeds towards Tolin, doing a dashing sweep kick to Tolin's legs, only for Tolin to jump and attempt to do an aerial reverse flipkick, Izuku blocking it with a swipe of his right forearm, their clash causing a shockwave to emerge, chipping off a segment of Height's Alliance which was now smoking, almost to the point of being on fire. Tolin smiled a little.

"It feels great to spread my hand and use power like this in a while, now you get to see something few who face me rarely get to see." Tolin commended to Izuku.

Izuku stops for a moment, his red markings still present from him, almost ready to do a swift strike against Tolin to when he feels like it.

"One of my moves." Tolin followed up with, switching his stance as Izuku jetted towards Tolin, executing Tenya's waist crescent kick.

He'd move his right arm to the left, blocking Izuku's kick like nothing, following up by both of his gauntlets glowing pale green, placing them parallel to each other.

"Shield Bubble: Offense!" Tolin announced, a slightly curved circle comes in front of him, pushing forward to Izuku, transforming into a sphere with the same properties that pushed him back as it got close to him.

The bubble popped a few meters at the wall to the school, Izuku was seasickened from the attack.

* * *

 **3:03 A.M JST**

 **Class 1-A vs Transist's Elite**

Class 1-A was in a fight of it's life, the six elite along with the Grunt Leader was formidable to the point of almost outright killing them, especially with the lack of sleep, the class was strong at first but now they have taken their toll, their Quirk Factors unable to survive a drawn out battle at their weakest. Lack of sleep, options to withdraw and recover, lack of their costumes to negate some or all of their advantages and weaknesses, and up against alumni from the school that rivalled U.A and their sentiment against them.

"How will we manage to pull them away, why did you have to do this, nii-san?" Momo asked herself, sweating profusely from overusing her Quirk against the grandma-type elite member.

Suddenly, a strand of a gray, flat surface which appeared like cloth grabs the third elite member, pulling her towards the man, it was 1-A's homeroom teacher, but now, he was Eraser Head, his appearance was the same as before but with the inclusion of gold goggles with slits.

"Aizawa-sensei..." Momo dragged after noticing his appearance to the scene.

* * *

 **3:05 A.M JST**

 **Eraser Head vs Transist's Elite**

"FOCUS ON TAKING OUT THAT MAN!" Grunt Leader ordered, pointing towards Eraser Head, unknowingly didn't knowing he was the man who was the teacher, and a pro hero like his superior.

"Eraser Head... I'm withdrawing from this battle." the Coldflame Elite Member announced, managing to pass Eraser Head, and Tolin, without being opposed.

Eraser Head grabs the other strand of his capturing scarf, flinging it towards the chest of the second elite member, ensnaring him. Grunt Leader activates his strands, multiple whip-like segments towards him. Eraser Head dodges a few while using his Quirk to prevent more strands, using his previous opponent as an opportunity to attack Grunt Leader, he'd jump, flinging the second elite member with him, following up by flinging him down with enough force to break a dog's back.

"EEEGH!" Grunt Leader moaned, his hair breaking off and in pain for what just happened with him, incapacitated from the battle strain of the night and his intervention. "We surrender, just don't arrest us!" he'd announce, all of the elite members raised their hands, knowing it was worthless to fight Eraser Head in the night and after fighting kids with strong quirks.

Eraser Head turns around, deactivating his Quirk and facing Tolin, walking past Height's Alliance to confront him.

"Looks like the boss himself is here, and it's none other than Aizawa Shota, the Eraser Head." Tolin joked with a serious tone.

"Give up, your attack has been foiled, your men surrendered, leave or none of us will get more injured, Shayio." Eraser Head announced, giving him one final chance before hope was loss.

"I wanna play, Transist would want your head, or would you like to exchange it for Yaoyorozu Momo's entire person at his presence?" Tolin pushed.

"No negotiation involving me, and especially any of my students." Eraser Head replied harshly.

"I won't just damage or crush U.A's students, I'll crush one of it's staff, especially the homeroom teacher of the revered Class 1-A." Tolin agreed, preparing to fight Eraser Head in a 1v1 duel.


	10. Assault on HA: Tolin vs Aizawa

**3:08 A.M JST**

 **U.A Campus**

His gauntlets glow pale green, following up by swiping the ground with it, moving him as quickly as Izuku when using Full Cowling. Dashing towards Eraser Head, centimeters away, he'd prepare to do a dashing punch, only for it to be blocked by Eraser Head.

"That's what I expected of the revered Eraser Head." Tolin said towards his face, receiving no reply.

Eraser Head does a heavy kick on Tolin, his thick, black boot like a hydraulic press at maximum pressure on Tolin's chest. Tolin's eyes watering as his body feeling like it's about to collapse, pushing past a couple of meters parallel of the Height's Alliance complex.

"YEAAAGH!" Tolin moaned at the feeling of the pain Eraser Head's boot unleashing

Eraser Head grasps the two edges of his weapons, slinging them both towards Tolin, the cloth waving and curving while moving straight at Tolin, curving to his sides like a pincer. Tolin immediately puts his hands on the scowering ground, slowing his distance seven meters from Eraser Head. The capturing weapon reaches near Tolin. His gauntlets glowing pale green from his forearms crossed, spreading them out moments later. The capturing weapon hits a wall glowing green within a grid, retracting back to him shortly after impact. Using the window created from Eraser Head's pincer attempt, Tolin dashed quickly using his gauntlets as a booster, using his left gauntlet which was still glowing pale green from using his Quirk, he'd gut Eraser Head. The gauntlet, glowing, he'd flow it into an uppercut, Eraser Head flying into the sky almost like All Might's Plus Ultra, but to a lesser extent. Green energy following Eraser Head's trajectory.

"Time to end this." Tolin announced, placing his hands together, crisscrossing his fingers, the joints connecting his hands to the forearms facing the direction he'd want the attack to be launched at.

"Instantaneous... Chakra... Grena-" Tolin announced, as he said grenade, his hands extend until only the crisscrossing fingers were present, his palms facing the direction of his super move, only for his attack to cause a few sparks of chakra.

In the sky twelve meters above Tolin, Eraser Head activated his Quirk, erasing his quirk temporarily to create a window to get down, also using it to sling one strand of his capturing weapon towards Tolin's right, squiggling like before before becoming straight and stiff, striking Tolin's cheek almost to the magnitude of a freight train. He'd use the other strand to pin his person onto the wall of the Height's Alliance for Class 1-I from a shelf with a coincidentally open window. Landing almost as softly as on the ground, facing towards Tolin.

"If you haven't noticed, Aizawa, those carbon nanofibers in your capturing weapon make perfect pockets for my chakra to enter." Tolin said maliciously, snapping his fingers shortly after his state. "Now get over here!" he'd announce loudly, the tone of his voice deepens as Eraser Head was pulled towards him, preparing to use an extra powerful punch enhanced by his own chakra, the concentration of it in his left gauntlet was strong enough to cause even the plated sections of it to be slightly glowing.

Eraser Head, moments before the hit that could have defeated him, he'd immediately use his free strand, swiping it quickly, encompassing Tolin's left hand like a coil, his momentum ceasing.

"I may agree with your assessment." Eraser Head replied to Tolin's previous statement.

He'd frontflip past Tolin, tugging a little of his cloth strand outwards, landing behind Tolin. Pushing forward, Eraser Head pulled his capturing weapon hard enough for involuntary movement of Tolin's right arm. Magma-like pain crawls up Tolin's left arm, ligaments sprained and joints dislocated, his arm was dislocated completely.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Tolin moaned loudly, the pain strong enough for even a veteran to have to endure the hit, his arm positioned to where his upper arm was going behind while his arm was as straight as a bar of iron.

His capturing weapon withdraws back, placing back on Eraser Head's scarf, swiggling to it's neutral position.

"Retreat, never touch U.A. High School's campus again." Eraser Head said sternly towards the injured Tolin who was still standing strong like a spaghetti noodle that is being pressed on vertically.

"Not on your terms." Tolin replied, his right gauntlet glowing pale green, moving it swiftly to punch the ground.

A circle of a few runic scripture appeared under Eraser Head, following up by a point blank explosion as Eraser Head began his next approach, it's pressure shredding a part of his upper costume along with sending him flying towards Tolin. His stomach was pounded heavily by Tolin's kick, blinking his eyes and coughing out a waterfall of spit. Eraser Head counters by doing a karate chop on Tolin's waist as he was recovering from Tolin's stomach kick. Following up with a flipkick as he was halfway up. Tolin's body flinging into the air, being strapped to Eraser Head's capturing weapon by the legs, being slinged down from it, slammed into a tree going timber on impact. The height and mass of that tree causing some scarring while a small surface area of the impact area caused a crack on his skull and busted open, blood spewing down his scalp and forehead, to the farthest area of the severe injury bleeding down his arms, his slicked back hair was now messy from the injuries he received, with a black eye and loss teeth also present. Tolin recovers, his black coat was pushed aside to reveal his gray combat vest with a few capsules with medical supplies and survival equipment. Grasping the thick tree trunk, his guantlets glow pale green, the chakra climbing up the trunk to the limbs, breaking them off from the trunk, almost to the quality of a bat, placing it down to use his gauntlets again, glowing a fainter pale green, projectiles of chakra emerging from his hands before stopping a meter and three quarters away from his person. Eraser Head sprinted to the side quickly to intercept Tolin before something can be done.

Tolin stops firing the projectiles, grabbing the tree like a bat. "You're gonna get the first strike, Aizawa!" he hollered to Eraser Head, slinging the tree on the immobile projectiles like tiny baseballs, the small sized pale green projectiles homing in on Eraser Head.

"What are you doing, Tolin! You're suppose to get Momo-chan and leave!" Transist yelled on his commline to Tolin.

"Miyasaki, I'm busy fighting their teacher dammit!" Tolin replied with the same level of anger that Transist showed before.

"THEN WITHDRAW IMMEDIATELY!" Transist ordered as the commline fades out.

After Eraser Head activated his Quirk and Tolin's home run attack attempted, Tolin raises his hands.

"Me, along with the rest of my group, surrender." Tolin announced, appearing meaningful in his announcement.

He'd walk towards Class 1-A's Height's Alliance, helping up the elite, whispering about the surrender and withdrawal from Transist's orders. Moments after, the elite who can walk went alongside Tolin while the unconscious or immobile elite members were carried by those who can help them out of their positions. Before they exited the sight of Height's Alliance, Tolin throws down a slip of paper with a laptop code encased in a steel sphere.


	11. Yaoyorozu Drama

**3:18 A.M JST**

 **Height's Alliance, Mustuafu, Japan**

The steel ring, only a few millimeters in circumference, four segments reliefed from the initial ring, hosting a paper slip in the middle. On it's outside, assumed to be an unknown slip, however each segment had a few characters on it which created a sentence. Almost everyone was shunned, even the more booksmart ones like Momo and Izuku from obvious meanings, but with four phrases with two with commas, all were related.

"For a hero agency like this, the character placement is off and the meaning of all of the sides look fragmented with the commas." Tenya said to the class as using his eyes, looked at characters for each engraved in the shell.

Momo passes by towards Tenya, taking hold of the ring. Rotating it across the relief sections briefly. "As it appears with the jumbled order of the phrases and some of it relating to the slip, can someone give me a piece of paper?" she'd announce, contrary to what Tenya said about it.

Fumikage was no where to be seen, not a trace of his figure was present in the expansive room of Height's Alliances' first floor but with the very front destroyed. Silence erupted, not even a peep from even Shota. Initially assumed to be him getting a sheet of paper.

"What are you planning to do?" Minrou asked, confused to why Momo would need paper for something.

Thunks of movement from the left side of the stairs radiates within the room, getting louder with every second, only for it to stop with Fumikage with a sheet of paper and watery sweat drops from his forehead to his beak-like face. Momo flattens her left hand, a small, pointed cone of reddish energy emerging at the front of her palm, moving her right index finger, middle finger, and thumb towards it, using those three digits to lightly get a grip on the cone, pulling it out into a pencil.

She'd get on her knees and starts writing. "If the phrases are correct, then all of them will have a meaning." Momo said to herself as she'd write the phrases in order of appearance.

The first phrase was "最大の画面にリングを挿入します。", the second phrase was "スリップを取り除き、", the third phrase was "スリップを保持し、" and the final phrase was "後で重要になる".

"How is it affecting what the message actually means?" Denki asked, curious to what each phrase means in the order they were given.

"Because each have a different topic clause, and the punctuation creates another issue, but since two have relation to the slip, it's an encryption that my nii-san would use." Momo replied as she'd turn the flapping paper, reorganizing the phrases into "スリップを取り除き、最大の画面にリングを挿入します。スリップを保持し、後で重要になる".

Everyone was appeared to be shocked to what Momo was doing.

"Remove the slip..." Eijiro dragged.

"Insert the ring into the largest screen visible..." Mina added up with Eijiro's statement.

"Retain the slip..." Tenya added.

"Will be important later." Izuku concluded.

"Remove the slip, insert the ring into the largest screen visible. Keep the slip, will be important later." Tsuyu muttered.

Izuku rushed to the steel ring, his messy green hair moving past the air that breezed behind him, picking it up with his hand, using his keen eye to search for how to remove the slip.

"If the slip is crucial to the purpose of it, where does it enter." Izuku asked himself.

His eye while good was not intense enough like Momo's eyes to notice it was slippery, almost sliding out of his hands, dropping with a cling, the slip accidentally discharging almost like white liquid.

"You're a genius, Midoriya-san!" Momo cheered gleefully to Izuku, becoming bouncy all of a sudden. "Now with the slip removed now we can continue on to the next step and-" she'd follow up quickly with the same bounciness as before.

"Get it done, Yaoyorozu." Shota interrupted, switching Momo's tone from adorably bouncy to normal.

She'd nod, picking up the ring and walking past the barricade of concrete, wood, and steel to the largest TV screen visible, noticing a steel USB jack was deployed because of the slip being removed, placing it on one of the plugs for TV output. Suddenly, the TV turns on with static before displaying in scratchy format "Input the code.".

"What's the code that's on the slip?" Momo asked.

"It's sanzen-yonhyaku-jūichi." Tenya replied.

Momo presses on the remote the numbers four, three, one, one. Seconds after input, the screen turns dark. Almost everyone except the unconscious or seriously injured rushed to the TV as two U.A. staff members entered the building and carried Ochaco's unconscious body out. The screen was now in Miyasaki's office, but right now no one was paying attention, only shouting and screaming.

"WHAT! YOU DROPPED THE DIGITAL COMMUNICATOR!" Miyasaki hissed at Tolin.

"It was my mistake, Miyasaki-sama." Tolin replied, scared over a pissed off Miyasaki.

"YOU NEED TO GO AND RETRIEVE IT!" Miyasaki demanded.

"I CAN'T, AND THEY POSSIBLY WILL HAVE IT AND OUR PLANS TO RISE TO THE PATRIARCH OF THE YAOYOROZU FAMILY EXPOSED!" Tolin replied in an angry tone, looking behind himself, only to see the communicator showing Class 1-A.

Miyasaki notices the change, breathing out almost like if he was punished by his mother after running one hundred kilometers. "Tolin, out of my office." he'd order.

Tolin gets up, walking past the digital communicator while the screen in his office rises to his height, slightly taller than Momo's. He'd walk towards it.

"Greeting's U.A. High's Class 1-A." he'd greet them. "I'm very sorry that you had to witness me having to chatise my top sidekick and smoking my elite for failing to take Momo-chan from your dorm." Miyasaki followed up with.

"Who are you?" Shoto asked, irritated at this mysterious person and calling Momo by her given name and with the chan honorific.

"Good question, son of Endeavor; my name is Yaoyorozu Miyasaki."

Everyone except Momo, Tenya, and Izuku stared at Momo, almost like they were framing her for causing this mess.

"Let's see who else we have who's famous in my opinion in this class." Miyasaki announced as he'd use the remote in his office to rotate his view on the x-axis without 1-A seeing the changes on the outside. Noticing Izuku and his resemblance to his battle against Shoto during the Sports Festival. "Ooh! Appears like we have the secret apprentice of former Symbol of Peace, All Might is here too.

"What?" Izuku shuttered, blushing a little after having his secret exposed as bluntly as some of Momo's comments towards advice.

"This conversation now has gotten better because I noticed the daughter of my favorite punk rock artist!" Miyasaki exclaimed bouncingly, pulling out Mika's autograph.

"How did he knew about who oka-san was..." Kyoka asked herself, almost embarrassed her friend's older sibling was aware of who her parents was.

Momo patted Kyoka on the shoulder. "It's okay, Jiro-san." she'd whisper.

"Did I embarrass her?" Miyasaki asked rhetorically.

"You're hurting some of our feelings, nii-san!" Momo yelled bluntly towards Miyasaki.

"Miyasaki, I know your trying to convince Momo-chan to help you gain oto-san's title." Mino announced through a separate network.

"MINO, YOU FUCKING RAPIST!" Miyasaki replied, almost as angry as he was with Tolin.

"YOU BETTER KEEP AWAY FROM HER, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Mino pushed, in the same tone as Miyasaki.

"COME AND FIGHT ME THEN!" Miyasaki countered, throwing punches that didn't hit.

Momo turned away from the screen to be met by Shota's eyes, appearing wanting why this has to be pushed in.

"Yaoyorozu, explain the situation to me." Shota asked, his voice more softer than before.

"Nii-san's fighting over my oto-san's title and inheritance, there both the same age and they are wanting me because my Quirk was oto-san's other half of his and to gain extra legitimacy over the head of my family, Aizawa-sensei." Momo explained to Shota as in the screen, Miyasaki and Mino were arguing kilometers away from each other.

Shota turns towards the other classmates, with a few not paying attention due to the argument going on while some were embarrassed from Miyasaki's comments towards them like Kyoka.

"All of you, go back to bed despite the weekends are here, it's late at night." Shota announced, almost everyone went upstairs except the most damaged rooms which were accommodated by Shota, even though it seemed like a stern sensei.


	12. Scrabble

**11:05 A.M JST**

 **Height's Alliance, Mustuafu, Japan**

Despite the demand for more heroes, especially with All Might retiring, U.A. can't run every day. Even with the dorm system in place, the school is required by law to provide the weekends off, regardless of what the nationalists in Japan think. Not just the law is a problem with running it, the staff isn't at the capacity to teach for every day of the week, as almost all of them are heroes that need to do full day hero work, the weekends providing that opportunity to help the current and older generations out while having their attention on the newer generation during the weekdays, or the stress that teaching plans and deadlines could be at times. In Height's Alliance that day, most of the first floor, or in fact, most of Height's Alliance was blanken due to various things going on between the twenty students, throughout Mustuafu or Tokyo, out of town, or doing nothing at all and staying at Height's Alliance. Crossing his legs across one of the wide sofas, Katsuki's feet centimeters away from the other edge of the sofa. His black shirt baggy, and his sweatpants, also baggy, pinned to the curving form and pure vertical drop of the sofa's edge with his head on it's arm, almost if the incident earlier that day didn't happen with that thought reinforced from the front of Height's Alliance repaired hours after Tolin's forces withdrew from the campus.

"I hate weekends..." Katsuki said to himself, slightly pissed over what to do for the Saturday of the current.

"Are you thinking about something, Kacchan?" Izuku asked to Katsuki, noticing and sensing the tension of the sofa Katsuki was laying on, looking down on his sock white shirt with "Tシャツ" airbrushed on it.

"I'm not thinking about something, Deku!" Katsuki replied hissingly, his anger towards Izuku blasting out of his mouth again as he'd move from laying to sitting upwards, staring the fellow teenager down.

As Katsuki's anger unfolded again, it seemed to the other students on the first floor that they were about to fight, especially with multiple examples of them having a from of rivalry.

"Would you like to play Scrabble with me, Kacchan?" Izuku asked, the words appearing like Katsuki would decline to do.

Katsuki smiled arrogantly, an opportunity for him to crush Izuku without having to fight him arriving.

"Yes..." he'd drag.

"You both intending to play Scrabble?" Momo asked, approaching them, announcing thumps from her walking into both of their views, smiling almost the same way she has before when spending time with others.

Shoto entered the fray also, accidentally hitting Momo in the back of the head from a mistake in moving his right arm, causing her cat-like eyes to water a little

"You saying something about Scrabble, count me in, I'm also bored from lack of opportunity." he'd announce to the group.

In light of Momo and Shoto wanting to play Scrabble with them, he'd slap his entire face, a flashover occurring on his face from his sweat. His blond, spiky hair turning black along with his skin from the explosion.

"Why you..." Katsuki growled as Izuku ran past the group.

Shoto turned his face to Katsuki, "Were bored too." he said to an angry Katsuki.

"Whatever, Half and Half Shito." Katsuki replied, reluctantly in his voice.

"I'm back with the board!" Izuku exclaimed, rushing back to the group, patches of his forehead reflecting like water, apparent he was rushing, a Scrabble box board in his hand.

He'd strolled towards the gray, cafeteria-esque table, placing the Scrabble in it's center. Following up by opening it up to a 15x15 grid with blue, green, red, and orange tiles, along with a pink square with a black star at the origin of the tile accompanied by four small tile racks and a small, brown bag, two white rope-like strands at it's front like a tie up backpack. Inside were multiple tiles, all with smooth, wood-like texture, inscribed letters from Latin script with a number as a subscript in bolden black. He'd organize the racks in a fashion facing slightly tilted away from the chairs ends to provide more fairness, considering how the table their playing the game is elongated compared to the grid, sitting down shortly after.

"Were ready to begin." Izuku announced to Shoto, Momo, and Katsuki.

They walked towards the table with the game ready to be played, sitting down to play the game. Izuku puts his two fingers in the straps, tugging them lightly, retracting the opening from as smooth as the rest of the back to a wrinkled opening as small as a hollow, removing his fingers to grasp the end of the bag, shaking it like a madman. Seconds after, he'd place it at a neutral position, putting his index fingers into the bag before spreading them apart, reopening the bag like before he shook it. Izuku piviots away from the bag, almost staring his soul at the window of hedges and a part of Class 1-B's Height's Alliance, drawing out twenty eight of the wooden tiles out, passing them blindly but evenly to the other three and himself. Staring at the letter they were given, everyone but Izuku was confused to who plays them.

"Are you playing tricks?!" Katsuki demanded, almost as confused as Shoto and to an extent, Momo.

"I'm not, I'm not, the one of the tile closest to the letter A goes first." Izuku replied, waving his arms side to side from each other. "Plus, you need to put the tiles on the rack."

From Izuku's blind drawing of tiles, Shoto got the letters T, P, N, H, A, L, and S. Katsuki had Q, M, F, C, L, I, and J. Izuku had W, Z, O, K, D, G, and M. And Momo got I, I, I, R, U, V, and E.

"I have an A, so I get to go first." Shoto announced.

Using the tips of his index finger and thumb slightly, placing his T tile in two units to his right from the center compared to his and Katsuki's view, which was Momo and Izuku's left. Also doing the same H and A tiles, applying them left of his T, with the H on a blue tile.

"I obtained six points." He'd announce emotionlessly, drawing three E tiles, placing them on his rack along with his unused tiles that turn.

"That tile you just used... You've obtained ten points due to the blue tile the H was on tile it doubles your score for that letter you placed on it." Izuku said shakingly to Shoto.

"This is boring, who's going next?" Katsuki asked, a crack to his voice happening mid way.

"The one who's the left of who just played goes next." Izuku replied in the form of damage control.

It was now Katsuki's turn since he was on Shoto's left. Thinking about how a new word can be formed with hat or a parallel, Katsuki places down his L and I words parallel to Shoto's, creating the word Li with his L in the blue tile a unit south of Shoto's word.

"I have two points." Katsuki announced as he'd draw a D and a V.

It was now Momo's turn. She'd lay down her U two units up from Shoto's A, above a red tile and a R in between her U and Shoto's A , extending her word to ural.

"I have made a four point word." Momo announced almost cheerfully as she'd draw two R's.

It was now Izuku's turn, looking at his stack. Taking the time necessary to try and out which words will work and under which tiles. After a few seconds of thinking, he'd pick up his G tile and places it under Shoto's T and Katsuki's I, extending the word he created to tig.

"I now have eight points." Izuku announced as he'd draw a T.

By the second round of gameplay, Shoto has the letters E, P, N, E, E, L, and S. Katsuki had the letters Q, M, F, C, D, V, and J. Momo had the letters I, I, I, R, R, V, and E. Izuku had the letters W, Z, O, K, D, T, and M.

"Now it's my turn, again." Shoto announced, twisting his head downwards to see his rack of words again.

He'd pick up his first E tile, placing it under the H tile in play, continuing his play by also applying another E, an L, and topping with an S under his E, touching a red time with his S, creating the word heels.

"I have gotten sixteen points." Shoto announced as he'd draw an F, an X, an E, and a Y.

It was now Katsuki's turn, he'd place down his M right of the I in play to extend eli to create elim.

"I now have nine points!" Katsuki announced, almost like if he was evil, drawing an A.

It was now Momo's turn, she'd exchange her hand, removing the tiles from the game and pulling a new hand; C, U, G, a blank, R, O, and another blank. Because she exchanged her hand, it was Izuku's turn. He'd place his O tile above the M on a blue tile, following up by placing an M on top of the blue tile above the O, creating the word mom.

"I have obtained ten points." Izuku announced as he'd draw a T and an I from the bag.

By the third round, Shoto had the letters E, N, F, X, P, Y, and E. Katsuki had Q, A, F, C, D, V and J. Momo had C, U, G, two blanks, R, and O. And Izuku had W, Z, T, K, D, T, and I.

"My turn has came again." Shoto said to himself, placing down an E.

With that E in between another E and the G in play, extending the word to eeg.

"I have obtained four points." He'd announce as he'd draw an E from the bag.

It was now Katsuki's turn, he'd immediately placed down his A tile in between the R and M in play, extending the letters to ram.

"I have gotten four points." Katsuki announced as he'd draw a W.

It was now Momo's turn, she'd place down her O, following up by placing down an R right of the O tile, creating the word lor.

"I have gotten six points." Momo announced as she'd draw an R and a T.

It was now izuku's turn, placing his T tile east of the O nearest to the origin, placing it on the origin, creating the word tot.

"I have six points." Izuku announced as he'd draw an O.

By the fourth round, Shoto had E, N, F, X, P, Y, and E. Katsuki had Q, W, F, C, D, V, and J. Momo had C, U, G, two blanks, R, and T. And Izuku had W, Z, O, K, S, T, and I. It was now Shoto's turn again. He'd place down his E tile right of the origin T, also placing down his X tile after it.

"I have ten points." Shoto announced emotionlessly, drawing a B and an A.

It was now Katsuki's turn, exchanging his D and V tiles for a U and a G. It was now Momo's turn, she'd exchange her C, U, and G tiles for a S, A, and P. It was now Izuku's turn, he'd skip his turn. It was Shoto's turn, he'd place his B, A, and N tiles two units left of the G on the green tile, creating the word ban with the N on a green tile.

"I have seven points." Shoto announced, drawing two O's and a T.

It was Katsuki's turn, he'd place his U tile under the B tile, following up with a G tile under his U, creating the word bug.

"I earned six points!" Katuski roared, teeth grinning to an almost yellow.

It was Momo's turn, looking down at her rack and the atigr row.

"If I use all of them, I could potentially out point Todoroki-san, but I could possibly make Bakugo-san angry for being at the bottom, I have to risk it." Momo said to herself, gaining her confidence that for six rounds at being at the bottom, she'd finally obtained her opportunity to use a complex and big word to take number one.

Momo proceeded to make the word on her mind, first placing the S tile three units north of the A on the row on her mind.

"What's Yaoyorozu-san doing?" Izuku asked himself, confused to why she would start a new word that way.

Momo then places her T tile under her S tile, a unit north of a green tile, following then by placing her R on the green tile in between her T and the A tiles in the atigr row.

"That word alone, places me at last?!" Katsuki asked himself, twitching his skull leaning towards Shoto, shaking almost like if he was an anamatronic going haywire.

Momo finishes by placing her remaining tiles, first her A below the R tile, then her P tile below that, finishing by placing her blank tiles under the P tile.

"The first tile is a H while the latter is a Y." Momo announced to the group with a confident voice, extending the useless chunk of words from earlier to stratigraphy. "I have gotten thirty five points plus fifty for a bingo." she'd follow up with.

"WHAAAAAAAT!" Katsuki roared, eyebrows curving downwards from the edge of his eyes to off centered his nose.

His rage of not being number one grown overboard for another time, let alone being in last and only two points behind Izuku, slamming his clenched hand towards the middle of the table, blasting the game like it was weak against explosion. Teeth gritting, eyes only focused on Momo, growing his emotions over it.

"Remember my last, Yaoyorozu." Katsuki growled, his gritting teeth lowering the tone along with his clenching fist directed towards her.

In the distance, Shoto and Izuku agree that it's time to dismiss it as Katsuki is angry and unable to compete, plus destroying the game except it's box it came in. Tapping Momo on the shoulder and whispering about cancelling the game and she won before it was interrupted by Katsuki's outburst.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Tシャツ(Katakana): T shirt**

 **Note: This is what Izuku's shirt says in this fanfiction as well as the manga and anime.**


	13. The Bookstore Troubles

**7:02 A.M JST**

 **Tokyo Station, Tokyo, Japan**

The hub of the Japanese Shinkansen system, Tokyo Station's massive brick dome combined with it's support beams forming it's historical appearance from the nineteen-tens, a century before the advent of Quirks, almost like if it was a living artifact from the pre-Quirk era, along with the katana and traditional architecture found across the country. Raised platforms supported by the main walls prevalent to the former's structure of red clay brick and mortar. The average jo's of Japan in the hundreds passing. by the central hub Momo and Kyoka were in at the moment, towards the Yaesu part of the station to find access to the Tokaido Shinkansen. Men walking at normalcy to their destinations within the station, the only impurity being a shriveled man, balding, skin almost if it was a rasin, donned clothes with a black suit-like cloth but three strands of yellow rope of nobility, white gloves, a hat similar to an honor guard but matching his general uniform, and on his left with the rewards he obtained throughout the years and below that, the Yaoyorozu family crest.

"Mistress Momo!" he'd yell from the last breath he'd had for running, bowing one hundred degrees.

"Who's this guy?" Kyoka asked, curious regarding someone to address her best friend as a mistress.

Momo turned and faced Kyoka, almost with a serious expression. "He's the butler of my family's main estate in Nagoya." she'd reply with a serious tone.

"Grandmaster Iiliao has made it clear for you to not try and touch the Yaoyorozu family seal! Don't try and steal it!" the butler yelled again after catching his breath, returning to normalcy, merging back with the crowd of the average people.

"Why is it you can't touch the seal?" Kyoka asked as she and Momo returned to strolling towards the Yaesu segment of the station.

Momo turns to face Kyoka with the same expression as before, almost if it was a sin. "Even if we are friends, it's a secret my family keeps secret." she'd reply, however accidentally bumping into a signpost.

She'd dump and fell, her footing falling flat, almost if what happened before school on Friday was to repeat itself, her black shirt with a band group on it along with her dark blue skirt reinforcing that idea, but without the school uniform.

"I think I regret replying to that..." Momo said almost dizzily, recovering from the fall that could have been avoided.

* * *

 **8:36 A.M JST**

 **Tokaido Shinkansen**

With no opposition to it's movement, zooming across Honshu, the Tokaido Shinkansen dashes past multiple stations in Shizuoka and Aichi Prefectures. Due to Momo having the money to afford the fastest ticket of Shinkansen, the Nozomi service, it was approaching Nagoya at breackneck speed. Passing by multiple hero agencies along the way.

"Yao-Momo, do you know why there's so many hero agencies in Aichi?" Kyoka asked curiously, noting the multiple dotted hero agencies along the route.

Momo sighed, "It's complicated, as with all offices, hero agencies need funding, more value than the work done. And my family provides that funding in exchange for a percentage of income depending on the work done that month. Because my family is from Aichi, the main estate and the majority of the wealth is in said prefecture. With it, it draws hero agencies with no other secondary source of funding go to Nagoya or another city so that they can receive the funding at a faster rate."

Kyoka nods, the blocks of figuring out why Momo was rich was because of how her family got rich picking away, albet slowly. As they were talking about hero agencies and why they are mostly in Aichi Prefecture, screeches and sparks heard from under the train, slowing and stopping inside the Shinkansen platform in Nagoya station. Reaching a clear stop, doors on the front and end of the car facing outwards, negative to obstructing the passengers to exiting the train, people no longer sat on their butts, waiting for their stop, but now obtaining their luggage when possible and exiting from the white interior with gray train seats and white padding on top of those seats, bottlenecking the doors. Few by few, more passengers get off the train as new passengers entered as well. As the last passenger disembarked or embarked, doors shut closed, beginning the trip past Nagoya, towards Kyoto and Osaka.

* * *

 **88 Minutes Later**

Shin-Osaka Station was in view to the passengers of the Shinkansen immediately as the drive to Osaka draws to a close, gradually slowing down from top speed until fully in the platform for barkment. Screeching to a halt with a small jolt, travel towards Osaka from Tokyo was finally at an end. Along with the other jo's with intentions to travel to Osaka, Kyoka and Momo stood up, walking towards the bottleneck which allowed them to leave to the station.

* * *

 **10:13 A.M JST**

 **Osaka, Osaka Prefecture, Japan**

Inside a bookstore, massive shelves and rows of books, nothing but books, appearing something a person except a nerd or someone else would go to unless something special happens. But to Momo, it was her equalvient to a candy store.

"Are you done yet, Yao-Momo?" Kyoka asked, however to no reply, Momo being deep within the store like Izuku's former obsession to All Might related things but replaced with books.

A swish of a foreign hand touches on Kyoka's gray off shoulder top shirt from her back, moving her person above the foundation and into the air.

"Let me go!" Kyoka demanded, her voice almost becoming husky.

"Where's Momo-chan," the person demanded from Kyoka.

"I won't tell you where Yao-Momo is!" Kyoka replied hissingly, defending her friend.

"Do we have to do this the hard way?" the person asked, turning Kyoka around to see her in the eye. "You do have Jiro Mika's earjacks, are you related to her?"

"I won't..." Kyoka replied, blushing a little.

The man sighed, "If it means trying to find out how to finish this quickly."

He'd return Kyoka to the ground, releasing his bone crushing grip.

"Why are you relating me to her," Kyoka demanded, her voice almost to become husky.

"My name is Yaoyorozu Mino, and I want to see Momo-chan while she's in town." Mino interrupted to Kyoka's sentence.

From a distance, Momo held a massive pile of books, almost around fifty of them, placing them on the desk, pulling calculating costs, pulling out at least one hundred thousand yen from her handbag. Mino stared at Kyoka for a moment, then to Momo, deciding who to keep guard, wait for Momo to finish and keep Kyoka busy, or to try and intercept Momo while she's off guard with buying a massive amount of shit that very well could cost heavily for an average person buying books. He'd approach a step forward towards Momo, turning his eye every step towards Kyoka.

"What do you want with Yao-Momo!" Kyoka demanded, fearing for her friend's safety, especially knowing that's one of the persons that Momo said on Friday before school who was fighting against Miyasaki for control.

"Why do you think I will go here, I wanna see how my younger sister is doing after Miyasaki has attacked your school, plus to escape the cops after seriously injuring his favorite punk rock artist at her concert this day." Mino replied bluntly.

"Oka-san..." Kyoka said slowly, tears forming in her eyes. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY OKA-SAN!" she'd cry, extending her earjacks to try and hit Mino in his ears, only for their cords to be grasped by Mino's hydraulic grip.

"You do have her earjacks, so you have the same weakness as her," Mino said with a deep tone.

He'd pull Kyoka's earjacks enough to cause some pain to her.

"AAAGH!" Kyoka moaned from the pain going through her earjacks, which internally had a mass of nerves.

Momo hears Kyoka screaming in pain, temporarily suspending her transactions to investigate, leaning over to see her older brother standing there, almost borderline torturing her.

"JIRO-SAN!" Momo cried out, creating her metal staff, attempting to whack Mino in the head with it, only for it to be dodged like fluid.

"Stay out of this, Momo-chan," Mino said bluntly to Momo, blinking his eyes, releasing a sound burst hard enough to fling her away from him, falling over shelves of books. He'd turn back and faces attention to Kyoka, "You caused me to hurt my younger sister like that."

Mino moves his hands delicately to Kyoka's earjacks, releasing a short burst of low frequency sound to normal, but high frequency to people with sound sensitivity like Kyoka with his index fingers.

"AAAAGH!" Kyoka groaned as her earjacks retracted to their normal length, covering her ears from the frequency, passing out shortly after.

Momo appeared behind Mino, her eyes with a serious expression, "What did you do to Jiro-san?!"

"It's nothing serious, I only knocked her out, the ones I used on her mother was higher in scale." Mino replied. "Besides, I only want to see you're okay after what Miyasaki did to U.A."

Mino rushed out of the bookstore, as swift as sound, he was out of Momo's vision, leaving her to tend to Kyoka's unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Terms:**

 **Prefecture: A subdivision of Japan below the Japanese national government but above local rule.**

 **Shinkansen: The Japanese term for the bullet train; trains that can go over 200 km/h.**


	14. Osaka-Jō Incident

**Saturday, 5:32 P.M JST**

 **Somewhere in Osaka**

Mino was sitting in a chair, padded but stiff, taking himself a nap while internally thinking about the next action to take against Miyasaki as the civil war in the Yaoyorozu family was about to escalate further, head leaning on his stainless steel desk and arms to his sides.

"How to take care of it," Mino said to himself. "Possibly get some of U.A's staff on my side? Too risky and will expose the infighting."

As he was starting to dream more, a bang of the door cracked up, crashing into the rising wall. A short person, only around one hundred and fifty eight centimeters tall, his figure wearing a shirt with "PHYSICS" in bold, gray letters with highlights with "Why shit does stuff" in cursive with bleach like jeans and a watch, pads on his fingertips, and gray and light green hair spiking outwards.

"Boss Soundwave..." he said with a tone that sounds almost insanity.

Mino's sleep, firm however capable of breaking, eroding away, for him to awake his eyes and got back up. Rubbing his left eye, his scalera slightly gray but his iris a darker shade of it.

"What is it, Mad Gravity?" he'd ask with a not fully awake tone.

"A proposition regarding who you compete with," Mad Gravity replied with small changes to his insane tone.

"Explain," Mino said after hearing about a proposition.

Mad Gravity chuckles evily for a moment, "He's to be in Osaka a few hous later for a concert regarding a returning punk rock artist."

"Are you talking about Jiro Mika?" Mino asked.

"Yes yes!" Mad Gravity replied insanely.

Mino looks at Mad Gravity's insane looking eyes for a bit, then to the picture of Momo he pulled out, scrolling on both multiple times.

Placing the picture back away, he'd turn his face and stared at Mad Gravity, "If it means to shame Miyasaki in front of an audience but at the expense of my sister, I'll take the risk."

"Good..." Mad Gravity replied, clapping his hands.

Mino takes a deep breath, "Dismissed."

* * *

 **Saturday, 8:22 P.M JST**

 **Osaka-J** **ō, Osaka, Japan**

After a couple of hours of strategizing and planning, understanding that Miyasaki's men possibly are protecting the arena, and the security to backstage. A few of Mino's own men were planning already working on going to the concert anyway prior to the plan, to get on stage while Mika was on stage to get their attention while having to shame Miyasaki after getting access. With help from Potto and a few others, with a few to distract the guards, the plan was set to shame Miyasaki in front of a highly anticipated concert. At the back of the arena, four of Mino's grunts, all wearing maintenance uniforms, walked towards the entrance to backstage with a massive wooden crate, crossing braces on all sides except the top, all of the grunts holding it at their waist level, continuing to the guards. Approaching two meters infront of the entrance, the two guards outside, wearing body armor and dark blue police-like uniforms, ordering them to stop.

"This is an unauthorized delivery," announced one of the guards, walking towards the crate.

"This contains the supplies to do essentials on the plumbing." replied one of Mino's grunts in maintenance uniforms.

One of the guards steps up, converging on the massive crate which Mino was housed in, grunts standing still for the guard to open the crate, before two of the grunts, both with a tanto knife cached away, the other grunt that passed behind the guards removes his knife from under his jumpsuit and stealthily places his knife on the rear guard's throat without him suspecting he became a hostage in a situation that involved the performing individual that day. A grip firm to crush a branch screeching over his abdomen.

"What the..." the rear guard dragged, only to notice his downward facing skull to be grazing a razor-like tanto.

"You're under Mino-sama's demands now." the grunt announced to the rear guard.

As the inspecting guard was about to discover Mino, he was suddenly blasted by a sudden sonic boom. His hat billowing from the wind generated from his previous location off of his head.

"NANI!" he'd exclaim as the forces sent him flying meters into the air, crashing on the wall.

Mino boosted himself off the ground, his legs sore from a cramped position but enough to continue forward with his plans.

"Both of you, get the hostages and tie them up!" he'd order.

"Ryōkai!" replied the two grunts, rushing back to work.

Mino stares at the entrance and springs his legs, jumping far with a small ditch forming due to the force of Mino's jump, zooming at almost fifty meters per second, he'd enter the backstage, a jampack of various equipment, drinks, snacks, and even some fanmail, along with multiple consoles which dictated the audio systems. Breath by breath, approaching slowly towards his goal. He'd sneak, posture low, passing before an inactive camera. Long, slender, and white profile turning away, before slugging it's head to face Mino's location, causing him to quickly turn away to the corner of the hallway it was placed in.

Mino takes a few deep breaths as he'd gather his ideas, "It could set me back a few minutes if I try and avoid the camera, unaware of others cameras to come. Trying to distract or destroy it will risk the plan's exposure, but It's the only way."

He'd ran quickly while the camera returned to it's normal position overlooking the hallway itself, using the window to rush past the hallway opening, towards the bottles of diet cola.

Mino placed his hand into his clothing, shaking it to violency, "Only if I had some Mentos..."

As he'd continue to look for Mentos, a half tube with the minty, chewy candy impacts his leg out of his pants, rolling a couple of centimeters off of his foot, revealing what he'd desire.

Mino smiled, "Time for my plan to start clicking. First I'd use the mirror I'd accidentally brought with me to ensure the camera doesn't change into a compromising position as I'd pull out all the Mentos, following it inserting the Mentos. After so, the liquid would cause the arena to black out at least for a few seconds." he said to himself with an arrogant voice.

Placing the tube of Mentos in his hand, Mino places it into his pocket, taking away the diet cola from the table by moving it towards the surface, then the vengeful brother walks to the other colas, opening their bottles and placing the lids near them. He'd follow up by moving to the other side from the farthest to the hallway with the camera, grasping the ends of both ends facing himself, lotching it halfway down for the drinks to spill. He'd then places himself, along with his tools, at the same corner of the camera previously, slowing his breath in the process, regardless of the tension and chance of failure in the air. Mino pulls into his shirt, unveiling the mirror that was an asset to his plan, in a snail-like fashion, translated and angled it to a safe but utilitarian position, observing the camera movements as he'd prepare his next step, untwisting the red cap and pulling the Mentos out, he'd prepare for a suicidal charge with a high risk but high reward.

With a wide open window, diet coke twisted open and Mentos at the ready, Mino began the charge.

"TIME TO SHAME A MAN!" Mino roared, almost if it was a war cry.

Placing the Mentos into the cola, fizzing strongly, gushing fizzy water from within the can, he'd aim at the neck of the outdated camera, wires exposed for a close eye to see, the diet cola's low viscosity streaking through, electrically discharging as it deactivates, pitch black from the area emerging from his action.

Mino drops his stuff and rushes, "I better hurry or I will lose my element of surprise, the stage is the next turn." he said to himself, doing what his gut says and turns, accidentally entering the stage as the lights flick back.

Mika figured what happened before returning to her next song that she was performing at her concert, unaware of Mino hiding behind some equipment.

"I better aim for the earjacks, along with calibrating the power of the bursts," Mino advised to himself, carefully aiming his index finger and thumb with his index finger on top of his thumb on both hands, flat almost like an okonomiyaki.

He'd release the two bursts after a couple of seconds of aiming to avoid damaging the audio and microphone equipment, along with the diehards and superfans at the front.

"EEEEEEEEK!" Mika cried as Mino's bursts strikes her earjacks, moving in every direction possible while in midair, falling left arm first, unconscious in the fetal position, blood spilling into a puddle on her right.

"Don't worry! Don't worry! Everything is fine," Mino announced to the crowd as he'd approach on stage, his appearance imposing even the slightest of fear. He'd grasp the microphone, "Why did I interrupt your favorite punk rock artist's returning concert? Because of that man!" he'd follow up with, poining his hand at Miyasaki in the crowd.

They look onwards at Miyasaki, almost the blame being beared on him due to his connection.

"THAT MAN IS GUILTY! HE DESTROYED THE THIN LINE OF NIPPON-GO'S HERO SOCIETY BY HAVING HIS AGENCY ATTACK U.A! AND WORSE OF ALL, HE'S A YAOYOROZU, THE MOST IMPORTANT FAMILY TO THAT SOCIETY. HE ALSO EXPOSED SECRETS SUCH AS YOUR BELOVED ARTIST'S DAUGHTER, WHO HAS ALL MIGHT'S POWERS. YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF, YAOYOROZU MIYASAKI!" Mino roared with a volatile and fiery tone, passing out blunt comments like it was breathing.

He'd drop the mike, facing his right hand upwards, releasing a burst of sound, crashing above the arena, parts of the roof breaking like panels as a massive crash radiates the enclosed space. Mino lunges, taking off to escape the arena before authorities arrive.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Ryōkai(Japanese): Roger**

 **Nippon-go(Japanese): Japanese (Alternative Romanji): Nihon-go**


	15. The War Begins

**Present Day, 1:12 P.M JST**

 **Height's Alliance, Mustuafu, Japan**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Momo grunted, landing hands and knees on solid ground, a drop of sweat falling past her face on that ground.

Grasping her hand, Momo experienced a severe headache attack, escalating in pain every passing second. Vibrating violently as a result of her body weakening.

"How is this happening?" Momo asked, "It dissipated for two days, now it's bac..."

While saying to all to hear, she'd became silent, limping straight like a plank to the ground.

"Yaoyorozu-san!" Hanta cried to Momo as her body falls completely, both dispensers outwards in tan, inwards facing tape which curved and coiled around Momo's body in seconds like a boa constrictor but less violent.

Hanta's teeth reversed, no more was it smiling, flinging Momo's body up, retracting the unesscary tape, rushing outside Height's Alliance to find Recovery Girl, the school nurse.

* * *

 **1:32 P.M JST**

 **A Hospital in Osaka**

Kyoka, along with her father Kyotoku were in the patient care room Mika was in after a blood transfusion. Brown glossed hardwood padding the floor, tan drywall, a rectangular TV, alongside a trapizodial wall pattern and medical equipment. Kyoka stared a few seconds at her hospitalized mother, thinking about what Momo had caused to her.

"Yao-Momo, why did you have someone related to you try and hurt my oka-san..." Kyoka muttered, almost borderline questioning her friendship to her, "Is it ture that man with the massive bursts that came at the bookstore was the same one who did it?"

Kyotoku totters past what he was doing on his smartphone, removing himself from the seat he was on, passing towards Kyoka, staring her in the eye, "It isn't you or your friend's fault, Kyoka," he said with a soft tone, "Adults at times make stupid decisions based on our perception of judgement. That idea also extends to harming another. Take it like a note deliberately changed from the current tone of the melody to create an effect in what the composer precieves will have."

Kyoka stared back at Kyotoku, "But oto-san, another one of Yao-Momo's brothers exposed oka-san's a musician."

Suddenly, someone enters the door but wasn't a nurse, slicked black hair with a matching kimono, traditional shoes and nothing else, it was Tolin, but it appeared he wasn't looking for a fight. Causing Kyotoku to stand straight to appear stern to the person while Kyoka stared at attention, the same man who caused discord which translated to recent events and shaming.

"I am sorry for interrupting your peaceful conversation," Tolin announced, raising his hands,

"Why are you here," Kyotoku demanded, his voice deepening, the tone of his voice becoming more when Shota and Toshinori were at the Jiro residence.

"I want to say sorry for what happened," Tolin replied, "It's because of a simple avoidable action that this had come to this!"

After addressing why he was here, Tolin as swift as a slash of a blade, on his knees, his back straight down, his arms a right angle for his hands shoulder length from his head in between, the begging for your life stance.

"In the crossfire of Yaoyorozu Miyasaki's conflict with Yaoyorozu Mino, I had caused disdain in your family, Jiro Kyotoku," Tolin begged.

Kyotoku stared at the begging Tolin for a while, considering this was the man which lead to his wife being injured in a plot, his daughter feeling ashamed, and bringing potential publishers in his career to question him. All while he claimed he was in the crossfire of a major conflict.

"Get back up from your hands and knees, i'll create more dishonor upon yourself. I forgive you under the condition we talk about this in a more casual enviornment one-on-one," Kyotoku replied after a few minutes of critical decision making.

Tolin retracts from begging to normal stance, bowing forty five degrees, "Arigatō gozaimasu."

* * *

 **2:30 P.M JST**

 **Transist's Office, Transist Hero Agency**

His office was like before, but his desk had nothing but a script, a screen blocking the door which was the way in and out. preparing to make an announcement to his entire hero agency across Japan, along with an announcement to the national news. Miyasaki cleared his throat.

"Konnichiwa, all whom hear," Miyasaki announced, his royalty-like garb and cloat-cloak hybrid prevalent with his spiky mohawk standing strong, "If you didn't knew already, my pathetic brother Mino has shamed me on live stage after harming Jiro Mika. My answer? You want war? I'll give you war. I will prove that I have the superior agency and manpower nessescary to prove I can rise above you and take the position of Yaoyorozu Iliao. Our ancestors will be proven I deserve the title of the patriarch. Each and every proxy will be fought, each and each will be on my side. Soon, I will be able to storm Nagoya and obtain the seal. Before you attempt to try and obtain that same seal."

* * *

Miyasaki's words spread kilometers of the main islands of Japan through his announcement; Honshu, Kyushu, Hokkaido, and Shikoku. Rising up the hero agencies that had Yaoyorozu funding as vital to their survival, most siding with Miyasaki. On the other hand, some of them sided with Mino, the more rational agencies and even support of the top fifty heroes to assist them. War appeared on the horizon, first with the Kyoto searching mission, the Assault on Height's Alliance, Miyasaki exposing secrets of Class 1-A student's to other students of the same class, and the Osaka Jō Incident. It was now apparent that the Yaoyorozu patriarch was dead and the family itself was crumbling apart. The Yaoyorozu Civil War has begun.

"So theres a civil war in the Yaoyorozu family? The time is right to make our next move, now with majority of the agencies fighting each other in the sake of Iliao's replacement," Kurogiri advised to Tomura Shigaraki.


	16. The Round Table, The Scheme, and Potto

**Monday, 7:25 A.M JST**

 **Height's Alliance, Mustuafu, Japan**

Gathered by the flatscreen TV's on the first floor attached to the walls, the class, divided into two areas-eating their breakfast, or clumping near the screens. With the majority, twelve, clumping near the screen closest to Momo. Denki having control of the remote, switching between multiple news channels, showing multiple incidents since the beginning of the Yaoyorozu Civil War.

"Destruction of Fortress Mayigo, one hundred to one hundred and seventy..." Denki said in a shaky tone as he pass into a channel which showed flames and smoke of the remnants of a massive coalition headquarters in the countryside.

"Assassination of Gryindewalde, outrage over her death sparks a riot in Taito," Hanta added on as Denki switches to another channel, this time, on a town in Shikoku in flames and fighting among the populous after their beloved hero was assassinated.

Silence enters, nor mutters, nor grunts, nor sparks of conversation...

Arising from finishing her breakfast, Momo internally knew she had to tell the truth, "It's my fault..." she announced, saddening her face as she did.

Out of many, Shoto approached Momo, getting a few centimeters near, his left hand moving to her right shoulder, "Knowing how you announced it and the sadness within, i've seen what your in for and it's the blame. Separated by affiliation with a single person, or two who did an action comparable to a villain. You have someone you can relate to, Momo-chan."

He'd walk away from her as the TV showed two bulky figures being arrested in Hosu City. While Izuku strolls around the first floor, looking down to it's surface.

"Connected by multiple events, spread across regions, translates to a drift in hero society itself," Izuku mumbled, "But what's making heroes fight and kill heroes?"

Hearing his mumbling, Tenya used it as an opportunity, jolting to a central location, smoke following his engine calves, "Discussion time!" he announced, waving his arms and his figure shaking slighly.

While opposition was strong, the conditions was enough for most of the class to sit down and talk in a round table sort of way.

Sitting down alongside his peers, it was time to begin, Tenya announced, "What has sparked this violent shake to the country?"

Eijiro risen from his seat, crossing his arms tightly, staring at the TV which once had half the class over, "Even if I foil classes, or get us in trouble with Aizawa-sensei... Actions like those shown... Are unmanly and unsual for heroes, and not connected in one way for this to happen on a single day." he said with a deep and honest tone.

Uncrossing his arms and turning around, Eijiro returned to his seat but with at his elbows, wrinkles adding depth to his school uniform.

"Kirishima-san," Shoto said in a volume all the remaining class can hear, pulling his phone out of his pocket as well.

"Hmm?" Eijiro hummed once taking his seat.

"You know other heroes with "manly" Quirks besides Crimson Riot?" Shoto asked, walking forward, his phone showing a video that his elder brother Toya sent him after the Osaka Jō Incident, including Mino's denouncement of Miyasaki and his escape.

"That's Soundwave..." Eijiro replied, scratching his head, "But why would he yell and harm a rock artist to shame someone? So unmanly."

Izuku raised his hand firmly, his face in a neutral posture. Causing Shoto to turn around, phone in hand.

Izuku lowered his hand, "Todoroki-san, I would like to hear the video one time."

Shoto nods, silently clopping closer to Izuku, repeating the video yet again, for a dot to be given a line as he heard Mino denounce Miyasaki, in front of a live audience, alongside his fiery tone.

After viewing, Izuku thought a few minutes as talk between the others began with the exception of a few, all while Eijiro returned to his spot in the circle of chairs in between Minoru and Tsuyu. Todoroki does the same but near Katsuki and Yuga.

"Combining my current knowledge of the situation discussed and new facts made by Kirishima-san and Todoroki-san..." Izuku said, muttering when he said san after Todoroki, "The incidents seen are actual events, but no connections. However, combining with the person who said something regarding Yaoyorozu Miyasaki, it appears a serious situation is occurring."

"How does that link to the attack during the night on Friday?!" Tenya asked sternly to Izuku, saying each word independently of a sentence, one by one in short sucession, moving his hand down like a karate chop when he says a word and rising like a reverse karate chop in a short break.

"I saw Yao-Momo out of character on Friday," Tsuyu added as she does her hand tic.

"What about those-" Mina attempted to add

"THE TIME I ALMOST GOT TO SEE YAO-MOMO'S PANTIE-" Minoru interrupted, overcoming Mina's attempt to add along, only for him to be poke by Momo's staff so hard the pervert of the class's jaw was displaced.

Chaos erupted with mostly everyone interrupting the latter for an attempt at asking a question, going to an extreme that a teacher may have to intervene.

"RETURN TO YOUR SEATS!" Tenya ordered to the class, returning order back into the discussion, sighing, "Now, one at a time, bring in information alongside Midoriya-kun's current analysis of the situation to help our case to a cause."

"What about those guys from Shiketsu?" Mina asked.

"I saw Yao-Mino yesterday after learning what happened to my ka-san," Kyoka added.

"The exposing of some of our secrets?" Denki asked.

"Shayio Tolin, what is his connection to the Shiketsu individuals?" Mashirao added on.

Interally, Izuku connected the dots, using what happened from the events started from Friday, before announcing his discoveries, "From Tsu-san saying Yaoyorozu-san was out of character to what happened yesterday, the two brothers involved, Yaoyorozu Mino and Yaoyorozu Miyasaki, alongside her almost passing out and irratically throwing flour in seventh period that day. And corroborated with statements by Shayio while he asked her to give Yaoyorozu-san to them, even saying her first name when he and those people attacked the dorm that night. Someone..."

"My nii-sans are warring each other for my family's seal at our main estate... To wield the title my oto-san had." Momo interrupted, breaking Izuku's explaination, breaking the truth regarding what's going on, standing up, showing her more serious side for once.

"NANI?!" exclaimed most of the class except for Fumikage, Kyoka, and Shoto.

Busting forward, Katsuki got too close to Momo for comfort, "WHERE IS IT!"

"I'll tell you if you get away from me..." Momo said while her face goes red.

Katsuki regains his control, stepping away from the Yaoyorozu.

"It's a massive mansion, almost a castle, in Nagoya." Momo announced to Katuski.

"WHY DON'T WE GO TO NAGOYA AND KICK THOSE TWO'S ASSES!" Katsuki roared, slapping his two hands flat headed, causing a small explosing in between his hands, although causing the same sounds as a normal explosion with one.

"Yeah! Let's go to your main estate and beat them up and take it for themselve-" Enjiro added, supporting Katuski.

"We are not going to my family's main estate, you won't get past the security." Momo interrupted bluntly, "Besides, both of them are as or smarter as me."

"That's a rich person for you," Ochaco muttered, almost if she was jelous how rich Momo's family actually were with multiple estates, looking downwards towards the floor.

"What about your headaches?" Kyoka asked to Momo.

"I think Recovery Girl referred to it as the Quirk Ripple Effect." Momo replied.

"I would like to know what the Quirk Ripple Effect is, to be a better person when I have to help people in a time of need." Tenya said from behind Momo.

Izuku cleared his throat, "While a Quirk in unique to one, some are the exact same, similar, or an antithesis to one. Exact copy's of a Qurik such as Iida-san's, the former Ingenium also had the same Quirk, but on a different area. Antithesis's is a Quirk duo which both oppose another, making a battle a stalemate on a Quirk-based point of view. While similar Quirks are similar and different in certain regions. The Quirk Ripple Effect occurs when a person wielding the same quirk does something that would oppose the other person's ideals with that. In turn, rippling through the latter's Quirk Factor, causing various symptoms. But in Yaoyorozu-san's case, it was headaches."

"How informational of you, Midoriya-kun, but now we have to go to school!" Tenya announced, scrambling the class to finish their stuff and head out the door for class.

* * *

 **8:56 A.M JST**

 **League of Villains Hideout, Kamino, Tokyo**

Tomura crossed his arms, crawling hands from his face to his arms. His legs crossed on the bar's broken counter as two of his four fingers scratched the surface of his neck.

"Recent report!" hollered a strange person working on the League's behalf, waving a crumpled paper around like a madman.

Disturbed like the sleeping giant, Tomura stepped from his perch. Bright red shoes contrasting with his darker oufit, trotting towards the man. Snatching the paper, showing a massive hospital in the countryside in the Kansai region.

His real face smirked warpingly, chuckling in an evil way, "A massive complex... A location pooled with Heroes ready for slaughter."

Every other hero inside the hangout, stared at their leader twisting almost if they had a gut feeling he had a scheme building. Then, silence swooshed into the hideout of volatile persons as Tomura approached Dabi, Himiko, and Spinner. Doing a moving finger gesture to instruct them to come non verbally. Both complied with his gesture, following suit to meet with Tomura near the counter. Tomura crossing his arms and legs on the counter as before.

"Look at this picture, what do you see," Tomura said with an ominous tone, laying the paper the strange person brought.

"It's a large building," Spinner replied, unaware of what it was.

"MASSIVE HOSPITAL!" Himiko replied in an unstable tone, almost if she was about to use her equipment for blood extraction.

Dabi remained at his average stance, crossing his right arm while his left hand was near his left, light blue flames in the shape of the building on the paper in it's most basic form.

"Destruction's the plan for this?" he asked to Tomura.

"Of course, it's a slaughterhouse!" Tomura replied, almost if he had some joy in harming others, "Kurogiri, hurry around and transport them to the location, avoid detection as much as possible."

Kurogiri nods to Tomura's decision as Dabi clenches his left hand, his small flame structure breaking like weak sandstone, dissipating in his hand.

* * *

 **9:23 A.M JST**

 **Somewhere in the Shizuoka Prefecture**

One grunt, alongside five others and a parallel row held a cage of iron which appeared like, gridded bars interwoven, allowing their prisoner to see the outside, but not escape. Carrying it for kilometers to a dropoff location which for their prisoner was a HVT for Miyasaki and his forces. Her arms struggling to keep it above her head, twitching from stress alongside her comrades much to the displeasure of their commanding grunt.

The commanding grunt jerked a megaphone from it's pocket, activating it and yelled, "WE STILL HAVE TWO MORE K TO THE M TO GO!"

While a barked demand would've kept the the rest, it only further weakened the collective strength of the slave-like grunts. With discord sowed, the cage soon became flashed in a blue light like if someone obtained buddhahood. A flash of blinding blue light, blinding all who shined under it. The commanding grunt alongside escorts blinded, although only those close enough saw through it's light for blindness. Then flash of blue light then died to normal levels.

"How?! We ensured it was Quirk proof..." the commanding grunt said in surprise.

"Fundamental weakness, slots which light penetrates," said the captive, grasping two of the bars the cage held on, pushing outwards, dissecting the cage after a brief struggle.

He'd lower himself, meeting the commanding grunt on the ground, grasping it's throat.

"Potto, Please don't!" the commanding grunt pleaded after regaining eyesight

"Omae wa, mou shinderu," Potto said in a gruff tone, staring the commanding grunt in the eye, his pupil shining blue for a moment

"NANI!" exclaimed the commanding grunt before it's chest busted open, bright blue chi coming out in exchange for blood as Mino allowed his grip to loosen.

After killing the commanding grunt, Potto turned away, staring at a mass of other grunts under Miyasaki who crouched, kneeing, some in the proning position, or standing, appearing like a broadside on an Imperial Star Destroyer, guns aimed at him, walking like a badass towards them.

"OPEN FIRE!" ordered one of them.

A hell of bullets which could gun down all of Class 1-A if they were unlucky was unleashed. But Potto continued walking, his faint blue markings now full on blue. The projectiles denting and breaking like products from China, each impact revealing a sheet of blue chi, but regardless of the bullets, Potto shrugged off the millions of flies if it was in bullet form. Standing two meters away, his body line markings returned to a faint blue. But them, he expand his eyelids, his eyes glowing a bright and illuminating blue.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" cried the group of grunts as they fell to their knees as they were inside an invisible cube of chi.

Pain envelope their skin, Potto's Quirk dominating their though process, some get out alright but in pain, some fall unconscious, while some die from the pain he inflicted.

Potto turns his figure, walking away from the people who tried to harm him, "Have to suffer that much, all in the interests of Transist?"


	17. Raging Protests, Rise of the Children

**Monday, 11:19 A.M JST**

 **Shizuoka, Shizuoka Prefecture, Japan**

Thumps emerge on the streets, clear hearing, nothing was to be said beside those thumps. His blue green standing spiky hair rigid, brown eyes rounding like if he was a teenager, a myth with eyebrows to prove. Potto in his medium red gi with dark red long sleeves held a yellow folder, four lines streak near the connecting edge of the folder, millimeters apart from each other. Staring upwards towards a horizontal sign saying "Kai-ean's Good's and Supplies" in multiple characters. Making a turn into the store which was composed of dusty brick and dirty mortar, gaps covered by secondhand windows and a door.

"Konnichiwa, Potto-san," greeted Kai-ean, owner of the store, soft face and jawline with a black mullet and goatee.

Potto crosses his hands on the back of his head, passing near the checkout section of Kai-ean's store. His rounded face now semicircular from his boredness due to Kai-ean's choice of format, large, secondhand shelves and no additionals alongside a black tiled floor.

He'd look down, his one hundred and eighty two centimeter height staring Kai-ean like a giant, "Wheres the storage location?"

"It's to your right," Kai-ean replied, closing his eyes and smiling like Sero.

Potto's semicircular eyes return to being his standard eye structure. Retracting his hands from behind the head to his sides, moving right into the storage room. Dark and gloomy, something Tokoyami would be comfortable in. Behind where the register would've been held a good quality and large round table containing equally as good chairs.

He'd pull out his radio, "Children of Chi one, three, and four, where is your position in Shizuoka?"

"I'm on the Shinkansen, I'll be there in an hour," replied Child of Chi one with a feminine voice in an accent from Kyushu.

"I'm lost," replied Child of Chi four in a masculine West Kanto accent.

"I'm outside Kai-ean's Good's and Supplies," replied Child of Chi three in a feminine Gifu-Aichi accent.

"Child of Chi three, enter the store and head right of the checkout desk," Ordered Potto.

"Affirmative," replied Child of Chi three.

Potto walks to one of the oaken chairs, flicking the folder on it's side, opening part facing the left. Beginning the waiting game for all of them to arrive. Passing a few seconds, the third member of the Children of Chi, Hero name Stoven, entered the storage room. Medium build, hair as blue green as Potto's but longer and fringes halfway and concentrates at it's end as a large spike of hair holding them together. Slanted oval eyes with red irises, eyebrows following it's curvature until halfway. Wearing a gi similar to Potto's but void of any torso clothing except an upper part of the sleeves covering her shoulders and breasts, lower limit slightly above the waist. And heavy boots exchanged for medium shoes. Her semi giant hands for a female beholding two massive wooden crates.

"Stoven, choose a seat," Potto said to Stoven.

She'd curl the two crates in between the thinner long sleeves she had which were cut at her shoulders like a long glove, twisting both arms to place down her crates on the table before sitting herself.

Potto facepalmed himself, "It's gonna destabilize the table and obstruct your view, put them on the floor."

Stoven obliges to Potto's comment on the crates' placement. While Potto moved across the room, deploying devices resembling fog machines in equal areas. Applying the black wiring and the primary device, a rectangular chip. Refractory metal with non glossy paintings with arrows going to insertion direction, twelve millimeters wide and a centimeter in length. Inserting the chip in to the central machine, Potto's network of wires and fog machine-esque devices becomes animated. Projecting a hologram-like screen which showed Mino in his hero costume looking at a strategic map of Japan, but from it's angle it appeared like only a few marks and nothing important. After a short while, Mino stared at the screen.

"Potto, explain your current location," Mino demanded, his voice more gruff compared to his more fluid voice.

"Meeting location for supporting details relating to protests, but were running a little late. Childs' of Chi one and four aren't here yet, number one is on the Shinkansen en route to my location and number four is lost," Potto explained.

Mino nods, "The exchange has to occur soon, more time wasted equals more people in Nihon are risking injury solely because of ethnicity." he said in a serious tone.

Shortly after Mino's response to the risen situation, the screen flicks out, the chip which Potto inserted ejecting. His scalera tints blue, the chip surrounded by a blue aura, flowing quickly towards Potto's hand. As it reached the palm, it dissipates, allowing Potto to move it back into his gi's pocket.

"Stoven, were getting lunch," Potto announced.

Stoven nods. The two Children of Chi walk out of the storage location.

Potto turns to Kai-ean, "Lock that door, don't allow anyone but the Children of Chi in."

Both of them exit the secondhanded shop and back into the city streets. Making a turn to the left over a moderately sized crowd, not too large to being eclipsed and hard to see, but not too small to be seemed a ghost town. Altering their general direction towards the east. The roads filled with cars, approaching a crossing with a mass of other people.

"I thought jōshi assigned you to Hosu City and why did you call us in Shizuoka?" Stoven asked.

"You herd what I said earlier, it's regarding our operation across the country," Potto replied as they cross a street after a few seconds of passing cars.

Both Children of Chi take a sharp turn towards another commercial district in the city, then another towards another district with an abundance of food, soba-ya's, udon-ya's, and other restaurants flooding at random points.

"Why are we fighting other hero-" Stoven questioned.

"I don't know, even I was out of the dark for why. However all the agencies outside of our own involved in this immoral clash have connections to the Yaoyorozu family in one way," Potto interrupted.

"Who are we fighting?" Stoven asked again as they pass near a teisoku-ya, flaps of paper with multiple characters marking it on the street's map.

A waiter then shows up from inside the restaurant, "Irasshaimase."

Potto turns left and enters the teisoku-ya, Stoven follows quickly after he entered.

"Me and her are seating but we have two more coming," Potto said to the waiter.

The waiter nods, guiding Potto and Stoven to one of the tables in the mixed traditional with tatami flooring, low table, and sitting mat, alongside western-style seating. With the case being a western-style table and seating. Formatted nicely with menus ready and disposable chopsticks laid in it's covering. Both Children of Chi sit at the rectangular table with four chairs, two empty. A bamboo stand holding an oshibori stood on all four. Both receive a glass of water.

Potto looks up to the menu, scanning for which type of teisoku to get, "Who we fighting? Transist and Yaoyorozu-related agencies."

Stoven pulls her radio out, "Children of Chi one and four, meet me and two at a local teisoku-ya."

Potto jerks the radio out of Stoven's hands, realizing an error was made, "The specific address is Shizuoka-ken, Shizuoka-shi, Shimizu-ku, gō ban, jū-san go."

After making the correction, Potto extended his hand once again to return it.

"What's the deal with forcing it out of my hand?" Stoven demanded, her tone getting fired up from what happened.

"You forgot to tell the specific address!" Potto replied sharply, his eyes shifting from it's rounded nature towards a more angular posture for that moment before returning the radio to Stoven.

What came out was a few minutes of silence, both Potto and Stoven not uttering a word, considering their lunch for the day. It was now noon, businessmen in their suits flooding the restruant for their day of teisoku.

Potto closes his menu and stares at Stoven who was at his left, "Are you ready to order?"

Stoven nods. Potto near instantly raises his hand to the right.

"Sumimasen," Potto said in a calm tone towards a waitress nearby, who responds by walking towards the table.

He'd face the waitress, "For me I would like a yakizakana teisoku."

"And I would get a tonkatsu teisoku," Stoven added on.

"A yakizakana and a tonkatsu teisoku," replied the waitress.

"Yes," Potto and Stoven replied in unison.

The waitress walks away from the table housing Stoven and Potto, knowing their orders.

"Potto, do you have an idea of what parties are involved in this conflict?" Stoven asked.

"I think the other Children of Chi know what's going on from what bosu is saying in secret that I know of. He referred someone as Miyasaki was fucking up big time for harming someone he referred to as Momo-chan." Potto explained to his ability, studdering at a few lines as his thoughts enter his head.

"Miyasaki... Momo-chan..." Stoven said in a soft and barely auditable voice.

Suddenly, a theory popped in her head, from a memory months back, "Potto!"

"What is it?" Potto replied, jerking his head near his maximum hardness before it stiffen.

"The person jōshi referred to as Momo-chan, is her full name Yaoyorozu Momo?" Stoven asked.

"If she is a Yaoyorozu, it makes sense to what I've heard from the media when I found out jōshi was at a stadium in Osaka-shi to shame someone with the name Yaoyorozu Miyasaki and..." Potto explained, before striking a nerve on his explanation.

"So you're meaning they are related?" Stoven interrupted.

"Probably, but not to it's extent, and how did you know her full name," Potto replied.

"She was in the Sport's Festival on TV!" Stoven explained regarding how she knew the final piece to Momo's full name.

One of the wait staff emerges once again, in accompaniment to a red cart holding multiple bowls containing the main dishes; grilled fish and pork cutlet. Two bowls of rice and miso soup, and two servings of pickled vegetables. Who the person who arrived with the cart walks in it's front, picking up the largest dishes first, laying them in front of Potto and Stoven with their respective order. Following up by the other dishes in a set, both Children of Chi receiving one bowl of rice, miso soup, and pickled vegetables. The cart and the accompanying staff member withdraws from the table, allowing the two sidekicks of Soundwave to begin eating. Potto moves his hands, massive for an average person in Japan, over the steaming wet towel, using it to clean his hands before proceeding forward in the ceremony of food. Stoven follows alongside Potto.

Completing thoroughly cleaning their hands with the oshibori and folding it back, they bow their heads and upper back downwards to face their food in it's set.

"Itadakimasu," Potto and Stoven said in unison.

They both take to their disposible chopsticks, removing them from the cheap paper covering that came along with it. Breaking them apart by applying pressure strong enough to split them in the middle. But as they were about to begin their lunch, their break before a stressful event was cut short as a brief but attention creating shockwave was created, silencing the room of businessmen on their lunch break. Six individuals wearing brown vests with skulls on the ends and aroma of piss, outright punks swarming a building on their turf.

"One of you bastards know the Children of Chi are in Shizuoka, where are they!" demanded one of them in a gruff and serious tone.

Many who sensed his tone remained silent, even the staff, who were normally polite, did so too. As the swarm of them at multiple areas reinforcing the demand. Stoven prepares to take action, looking at multiple angles to attack from. Potto stared at the supposed ringleader, who was wrapped in bandages and spikes, but his head remained intact, two wakazashi koshirae stood near his connyx with the blades sheathed in.

"Stoven, distract the ringleader so I can get the citizens out without any of them being harmed," Potto whispered to Stoven.

The ringleader notices the small whisper, faint to him but an alarm if something was about to go down, "Reveal yourself, Children of Chi, or someones about to get hurt..."

Potto gives a signal to beginning his plan as the group unsheathe their wakazashi's. Most curving around fifteen degrees with a serrated edge. While the ringleaders' dual wakizashi's had a smooth hamon line but is double edged while having a curve of five degrees. He'd quietly lower his figure below the table line, using his proned stature to huddle towards where the kitchens were located. From above Stoven prepared to engage a massed portion of the individuals who arisen, noticing them spreading out.

She'd smile, "Time to save the innocent."

Stoven then gets up and runs towards the group she was casing on.

"I better get to the kitchens... Or the people will be at risk of injury... Or at worse, death," Potto said to himself, manuvering around multiple other tables of dangling legs, reaching close to his destination.

Freeing himself from the risk of discovery and Stoven diverting their attention, he went to work. Getting himself up from proning, progressing across the maze which was the teishoku-ya kitchen. Rushing to each chef to get permission to refuge the innocent inside the restaurant, internally knowing there is no secondary exits acessible to them.

"Will you allow non-chefs inside until the situation is adverted?" he asked to each chef.

Finishing his round tour, Potto ran to the front serving, dodging the equipment along the way.

He'd vault over the gap while yelling, "GET INTO THE KITCHEN FOR YOUR SAFETY!"

While he nor Stoven aren't heroes, sidekicks with prestige or as much fame as other pro heroes as in the case of the Children of Chi are listened to like pro heroes. The civillians rushed quickly into the kitchens, clogging all available space, which the chefs took control over housing their customers from the current danger while the dining area turns into a battlefield with Stoven defeating and tying the fodder and holding back the ringleader with minor damage to the walls and decorations. With the majority of the civilians who can't defend themselves out of the way, Potto approaches the ringleader who was engaged in close quarters combat with Stoven.

* * *

 **12:23 P.M JST**

 **A Teisoku-ya in Shimazu, Shizuoka**

 **Potto and Stoven vs the Ringleader**

Using the window Stoven was poviding, Potto lunges forward, curling his left hand into a fist while his right goes in front, attempting a powered backhand, thrusting both hands forward to strike the flanked ringleader from behind the head. Foiled as a upward reverse sweeping motion from the ringleader's right wakizashi attempts to slash at Potto, who separated his hands, barely before any of them gets a cut. The ringleader responds to Potto's attack by swiftly sweeping his foot under one of the western style chairs, jerking it upwards, bowls and meals and hot miso soup almost impacting Stoven. Potto activates his Quirk again, his eyes bluish white, halting the movement of the bowls. Suddenly, a slash coming from the ringleader's left wakizashi, aiming directly at Potto's left. Potto ducks the slash, backhanding the ringleader's wrist. Disarming his left hand, the blade swifts like a one sided shuriken, stabbing an unsuspecting civilian. But due to Potto's course of action, his Quirk deactivated. The bowls make a soft landing, however Stoven was hit by the liquid of the hot soup.

"Hrugh..." Stoven grunted a little after the soup made contact with her skin.

Potto grasps the ringleader's vest tightly, pushing him forward forcefully towards Stoven. She'd turn to her side, charging forward, her entire chest area impacting the ringleader flashes blue, sending a burst of strength into it, ringing the ringleader out, however Potto almost loses his balance but manages to readjust his lifting regions being applied to avoid falling.

* * *

 **12:25 P.M JST**

 **A Teisoku-ya in Shimazu, Shizuoka**

He'd let go of his grip as the civilians exit their refuge inside the restaurant, laying the ringleader onto the floor. Police, who've noticed someone inside, enter the restaurant, two picking the heavy culprit up from the surface while three other controlled the evacuation of the civilians.

Stoven approach one of the police officers, "Don't forget this villain's tied up goons."

The cop nods, communicating with his colleagues outside regarding Stoven's reminder. Potto approaches Stoven's current location in the room.

"Were leaving," he announced.

"Right!" Stoven replied.

Both Children of Chi exit the resturant, returning to Kai-ean's place to continue their real purpose in Shizuoka, assured with the police taking control along the flow of evacuating civilians.

* * *

 **12:37 P.M JST**

 **Kai-ean's Goods and Supplies, Shizuoka, Japan**

With their return, everything was ready to go. Only the other two members weren't present. Radio in hand, Potto twiddles his thumbs on it, moving up and down irregularly without touching the buttons. Waiting for the other two arrived. Being met by an opening door with a man as beefy as Muscular and twice as tall as Potto, thick neck, his upper arm full of muscle and no fat. Wearing the same gi as everyone else but lacking sleeves and his arms with intertwined faint blue lines like Potto's, and pinpoint eyes, his hair clean shaven. In possession of a laptop in his hands.

"Sit yourself and the laptop down," Potto said to Child of Chi four.

The fourth Child of Chi didn't respond, only actions. Placing the laptop opposite of Stoven's seat, leaving the last seat for the first Child of Chi. Who, came in shortly after. Wearing the same gi and colors as the rest of her colleagues but void of clothing at the legs and skintight boots. Carrying multiple USB drives from her crossed arms. Walking at the last unoccupied chair, dumping the USB's from her crossed arms.

Potto walks forward towards the main device, preparing to activate the communication line with Mino. Tapping multiple buttons and rescanning the chip, it reactivates the line previously deactivated. As Mino was doing some paperwork, he'd notice the communication line was back on from a zoop. Making a rush to the others to stand shoulder to shoulder with Potto.

"We are ready to begin, Bosu Soundwave," they announced to Mino, bowing fifteen degrees as sign of his superiority to him.

"Return to the table." Mino replied as he'd move his hands around each other, faint and silent soundwaves moving the papers cluttering around him into organized piles.

The Children of Chi returned to their chairs on the table. Compared to the normal area, they are now serious and ready to begin business.

Mino yawns a little, "Liddi, what did you obtain?"

"I found USB's from protest organizers, luckily, Oven has obtained a computer we could use to analyze them," Liddi replied.

"How many?" Mino asked, putting his knuckles nearest to his thin eyebrow.

"Twelve," Liddi said in a monotone voice.

"Review them over later. Oven, did you obtain anything useful?" said Mino.

"I found nothing, only this laptop," Oven replied, his beefy arms extending outward.

"Even if you found nothing, you created a medium to reveal the USB's." Mino explained regarding Oven's failure, "Potto, what did you find?"

"The folder I've obtained contained leaflets containing sentiments against Koreans. Including one from Transist's agency," Potto explained, opening his yellow folder and taking out two leaflets.

"Stoven, what's inside those crates?" Mino asked.

"Let me see..." Stoven replied, moving her chair backwards for her to remove the crates from under the table, flicking their locked tops upward.

She'd pull the first crates' contents, multiple South Korean flags held inside, about the dimensions of those used for buildings. The second, contained a massive amount of lighters and torches, made for burning materials used in flags. Pulling up a flag and a torch from both respective crates.

Mino nods his head, "Minus the unread USB's, we all can come to this conclusion, this is a string of riots and protests motivated by the Korean ethnicity. With my knowledge of protests going across most major cities, It's likely to be anti-Korean in nature."

"What should we do?" Potto asked.

"Children of Chi, disperse and head to the major cities, but don't strike Nagoya, as that's my responsibility. Suppress the protests, don't resort to force unless you have to. Don't worry about the less rioting areas, as the other sidekicks and my allies will take care of smaller areas." Mino replied, giving the order to begin what the intelligence was to be in.

"Ryōkai!" replied the Children of Chi, whom rose from their seats.

* * *

 **12:39 P.M JST**

 **Lunch Rush Cafeteria, U.A. High School**

Despite him acting as the class asshole, Katsuki still had people he could chat with and talk stuff about, especially if it relates to Izuku or superiority. However, he wasn't in the mood to communicate with Eijiro or Denki, whom sit with him at a table. Earbuds plugged to his ears, listening to his phone. Connected towards the mass of protests against Koreans, stating they need to be exterminated and killed, taking over Japan slowly in their Zanichi communities. Also some march speeches proclaiming the Japanese people as superior, and who need to prove Koreans whos boss.

Katsuki suddenly begins his growling, near or above what he usually does when involved with Izuku, shocking Denki, "Are you alright, Bakugo-kun?"

"Kaminari-san, is he getting mad?" Eijiro asked, briefly concluding his lunch, noticing Katsuki appearing as mad as he ever was to be when in front of Izuku, or his own mother in an arguement.

Katsuki then turned off his phone and earbuds removed. His eyes, angular and dangerous. Teeth gritting, he wanted to harm someone... But someone whos ethnically Korean. Rising from his seat in an enraged state.

"Bakugo-kun, calm down!" Denki and Eijiro said in unison, the two teenagers grasping Katsuki's arms, pulling them away from the volitale teenager.

Katsuki got his way, lifting his two friends with both arms, slamming directly above his head like cymbols to a drum set. Descenting his arms again, dropping them. No response or ability to get up void within their blank eyes. He'd walk away, phone and earbuds out of touch from eyes or ears.

"Asshole Chōsen... YOU ARE AN INFERIOR BAG OF SHIT!" he announced, approaching someone with glasses, a second year general studies exchange student.

Grasping tight upon the person's uniform lifting with one hand, over his sitting, location, back recoiling, forceful cracks of fracutures breaking themselves. He'd not stop, stomping on the kid multiple times.

* * *

 **12:53 P.M JST**

 **Fukuoka, Fukuoka Prefecture, Japan**

 **Protest 1**

"CHŌSEN SHINEE!" Roared a massive crowd of thousands around a small Korean community, torches ablazen.

The populous waved Japanese flags high, groups surrounded groups of mock up Korean leaders, burning in fire and fury. South Korean Flags laid in reverse, also subject to the mock up's fate.

Looking up from a large building, enough to see the community surrounded, Oven looks own, slowly altering his thick skull, "This has gone on far enough."

His palm and fingers interior lines now glowed blue, spreading across his interior hand, extending them out, fully extended, fifty degrees up. Originating from the same hands, two beams of blue light flashed out into the sky, bringing the attention of the many people invoked in protest.

"THIS IS NOW DECLARED AN UNLAWFUL ASSEMBLY!" Oven announced loudly through a provided megaphone.

With his stern warning and display he would do something horrible if provoked, the rush became on for dispersion, safe for people to stay but no to tolerance of what's happening.

* * *

 **1:24 P.M JST**

 **Kobe, Kobe Prefectue, Japan**

 **Protest 2**

Lined up along the crossway separating four city blocks, numerous protesters flooded a statue resembling a famous Korean who's services to the city deserved it, chanting "BRING IT DOWN!" in anger. The riot police, in black dehumanizing uniforms and armor didn't budge to pressure. Stoven stood within the crowd, her costume seperating her from a massive collective of people. But with announcements of unlawful assembly, ranged through multiple megaphones, reverbing off each other. The persons began to step away, Stoven does the same. But keeping to herself.

* * *

 **1:28 P.M JST**

 **Hosu City, Tokyo, Japan**

 **Protest 3**

Around the ward, pocket protests occurred through multiple dense blocks, thousands of people within a few square meters or kilometers of land. In a few smaller pockets, counterprotesting takes the main focus away in the smaller protests, all coalescing for larger pockets to be defeated, but now multiple counterprotester pockets now directly counterprotested the main people upon a heavy avenue. Potto looked to finding a barrier, no riot police presence.

"For the sake of normalcy, disperse!" He ordered loudly, his eyes glowing white, flashing for the second, as bangs to multiple people arrive in force.

Slowly, crawling millimeter by millimeter, the other group begins it's fall down. Separating further away from each other.

"Once they decide it's futile..." Potto said to himself.

* * *

 **1:34 P.M JST**

 **Sendai, Miyagi Prefecture, Japan**

 **Protest 4**

"Take this!" Liddi shouted on a violent protester in posession of a tanto, looking onto the protester's stomach.

Her body twisted upside down as her left knee positioned to hit hard on the frontal skull of her opponent. Returning upright for confirmation upon unconsciousness. Bare shaking on shivering, slowing to no response, but expanding and contracting remained.

"Get that bitch!" growled multiple people, surrounding semicircular on Liddi's flank.

As they charged head first, Liddi twists slowly towards the ground, a rising leg charging for the central brute, thigh aligned with her target's solar plexus. Her knee slightly bent, a small hop forward comes from the knee. Releasing the leg, for only a small fraction of her foot contacting, only the side. Warping her target's chest, giving it a curve, then came a thin blue outline, not just on the person, but all of his co belligerents.

"NANI?!" they shouted as the brute was flinged far into a building, occasional off angles flinging others into different positions, if they were like food on a flexible skewer.

She turned away, looking towards the area were rioting arosen, flames of flipped cars exploding, South Korean Flags ripped to tatters. Hangul signs broken apart and turned into Japanese characters insulting Koreans.

From a high point over the protest location, a large framed man with chains across his arms smirked.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Shizuoka-ken, Shizuoka-shi, Shimizu-ku, gō ban, jū-san go: This may sound nonsense, but i'll deconstruct it, as Japan is big endian when it comes to addresses.**

 **Prefecture** **, then City, then Ward, then Block number, then Building number. That's how addresses work within Japan on native native.**

 **Contrary to popular belief, Teishoku is the most common eaten food in Japan.**

 **Oshibori: A wet towel used to clean your hands before eating.**

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Irasshaimase: Welcome, please come in**

 **Yakizakana: Grilled fish**

 **Jōshi: Boss (When talking to others and outside of vision of your boss.)**

 **Tonkatsu: Pork cutlet**

 **Chōsen: Korean (Derogatory)**


	18. Coruscant Hospital Incident

**Wednesday, 4:56 A.M JST**

 **A Complex in the Kansai Region**

 **Exterior Complex**

Like a hospital, rising high into the sky, over twenty meters so. Each window filled floor full of life in any possible way. Near it's bottom special doors grant special cases inside despite what breuacracy infiltrate inner workings. At the entrance of it all, a vehicle pulls up, long but no too long. Black with red marking at times, halting nearest the entrance. Out came one person, opening one door like a head of state or government of a country. Two people exited, who happened to be Miyasaki and Tolin.

"Tolin, we've discussed it multiple times prior the Lepo Bars are going to be vital against Mino himself and what allies he's mustered," Miyasaki said while both men closed towards entering.

His counterpart remained silent, instead choosing to clean his glasses while they entered.

* * *

 **4:57 A.M JST**

 **A Complex in the Kansai Region**

 **Interior**

Too was it's interior, now it was clear, it was a hospital. Lepo Bars, what Miyasaki desired, lied inside. Only two classes of such, and only one was available there.

"Greetings to Coruscant Hospital," greeted one receiving nurse.

Miyasaki stepped ahead of Tolin, sniffling his mohawk as it flowed within what wind remained, stating quickly, "Hero-grade Lepo Bars, I need those. And if you need verification who I am, it's Transist."

"Yosh." replied the nurse, who's figure exits Miyasaki's eyesight.

* * *

 **5:07 A.M JST**

 **Coruscant Hospital, Somewhere in Kansai Region**

 **Exterior Complex**

Clouded forests blocked any possible path for an assailant. Unless it was up close, but the League chose not to. Kurogiri's warping void fog appears point-blank on a tree. Who emerged was three villains, coincidentally from the Vanguard Action Squad. The fourth, Kurogiri himself, bruised and bloodied, dirt on all metal parts of his uniform. Spinner too closed one eye and a cut across his outer left arm. Dabi and Himiko otherwise, unscathed.

"Did you really have to bleed him out, Shuichi-kun? That person's blood was great!" Himiko questioned, regarding an incident a few minutes ago.

"I cannot warp over two hundred and seventy-five kilometers without a break," Kurogiri interrupted to Himiko's question, "Refocus on our purpose."

"Spinner, we have our roles," Dabi said coldly towards his counterpart, barely staring at his helping hand.

Spinner grunts at it, before walking ahead, his scaly arms and legs providing no protection from the cold. Harassing across it whenever possible, sheathe aligned his back and his blade inside it, he walked away. Dabi walks away too, opposite from Spinner.

"Reveal yourself, complex," Dabi said silently, as he'd bend his arm and swish his two fingers on the left, creating a small streak of blue and white flames.

Spreading one tree, then into blazing of blue in almost three seconds, rarely does he ever spread flames in a large area, where it's surface area had to be scaled from a base value of kilometer squared. Bringing the usually stoic villain to authentically smirk at his accomplishment.

Distanced away Kurogiri stares in horror despite him being a villain himself. The team player he was, Dabi's action completely opposite of that.

"Dabi, Spinner, shall please you come back over towards me?" he'd ask both villains.

Fused under Stain's ideologies and loyalty to their leader and Kurogiri's embodiment of it. Both Spinner and Dabi did so what they were asked to do. Looking directly behind such bright and hot colors, colors revealing fierce, worse temperatures compared by normal flames. Kurogiri himself warps all three of who accompanied. Peaking over around steep, angular cliffs. Showing to every villain with Kurogiri what Dabi had done at it's fullest extent.

"Dabi, please calmly and casually explain this as through and calculated as possible?" Kurogiri asked to Dabi.

The blue flame blasting villain turns around, bending both of his arms. Retorting his head too as he comes to what to say, prior towards a direct stare on his counterpart, "Contrasted from here to our target, six kilometers, a couple of meters on kilograms of wooden scrap."

"What is more valued to you, executing our mission according to safety and our plan, or doing it efficiently?" Kurogiri said again, both devilish orange slits roaming across his warping fog slightly more serious than before.

"Completing it through and right," Dabi replied, directly contradicting what he was asked, "Nither you, Spinner, Toga, or me can see without any clear line of sight. So I'd scorch down a ring."

Their intermediary with Tomura approaches Dabi closely, close enough for someone feeling sick under Warp Gate's effects before he'd ask another question, "What if you were told it wasn't an option, would you've done it?"

"No," Dabi said in response to Kurogiri's question.

A silence broke between Kurogiri and Dabi, nither wanting to ask any further questions. The latter tried acting like a team player but caused more harm. While Kurogiri tried to keep everything from collapsing but didn't go with Dabi too much. Despite the patchwork of his mouth in the shape of smiling, Dabi was more or less irritated from Kurogiri's criticism, he even wanted to burn him to oblivion. But his loyalty and motivations won out.

"Would you kindly disperse that fire if you can spark one in seconds?" Kurogiri asked, walking away from Dabi.

Grunting slightly, he didn't want to do so as it was the first time in forever when it comes to unleashing his flames. But loyalty obligated him to do so. Dispersing all fires through his hands and pulling his hair. Converting into bluish flames spiking out, a beacon of sorts. And, to Spinner, Himiko, and Kurogiri's audience. He did another impressive feat of manipulation; returning the flames from meters away and a large surface area. Returning the forests surrounding Coruscant Hospital back from the certain inferno.

He'd then turn away from their target area, "Blame the boss for bringing in such a vague and uncomplicated plan for something this grand."

Non verbally, Kurogiri walks to Himiko and uses his warping fog as a pointer, towards two doors on its sides, emergency exits. Before presently warping her closer.

* * *

 **Coruscant Hospital, Somewhere in Kansai Region**

 **Himiko**

She couldn't imagine the full scope Dabi's quirk unleashed. Now she was given an opportunity for that. Coarse soil mixed with burnt forest trunk wood and bark. Small embers in colors in correlation to his fire.

Getting closer, when alarms start crying, she said to herself, "Did he..."

Himiko smirked, watching a complex as large as Coruscant Hospital standing on its knees to an extinguished inferno. Noticing one person, a single security guard, breaking away from the company of another. Strafing closer and in bursts, as not to get caught suspiciously. Relative around four meters, hospital doors three more. Now in position, she now took for a stealthy capture, Himiko uses four of her blood taking syringes.

Piercing the guard's torso, near its lungs, "Blood time! Blood time!"

"YAN-"

Himiko slashes her target's throat, licking her knife seconds after. proceeding to get around three hundred milliliters of blood through licking the guard and her syringes. Turning from a yandere, into something found in Tasty Planet or horror novels and film. Revealing herself as now, the same body type as the guard. However, it was now time for a clothing switch, the most embarrassing part in her opinion of disguising via her quirk. As she wouldn't get inside without clearance, let alone looking like her previous self.

"His eyes rolled behind," Himiko said softly towards her targeted guard.

Before proceeding towards stripping him of everything except undergarments. And swiftly changes clothing and equipment, exactly aesthetically copying the guard. Dropping most of her equipment behind except her blood-stained knife. Walking t

* * *

owards its double glassy barriers, and opens both of them wide, not without cleaning up and concealing her knife.

* * *

 **5:11 A.M JST**

 **Coruscant Hospital, Somewhere in Kansai Region**

 **Inside the Hospital**

Finally have reached it's interior again, from the ambulance bay. She shut the doors up near ruthlessly but still having humanity inside. Luckily she managed to get past security detection through near masterful disguise. She looked like a man than a sadistic girl who would slice the nape of a person or use their own tongue at an open wound.

Medical equipment and white encircled, staff members the only solution away from it all. And a few walked up to her, "Sir, hows the situation outside?"

"It's all okay!" Himiko said with the mains voice, spreading the hands out and away from his disguise.

Both member's head tilted a little in agreement, and they exit away, however it didn't hide a situation was undergoing. And she still was in the game.

* * *

 **Hospital Complex**

"It's really really hot," one security guy stated to another guy, pulling their uniformed hat away from his body as it got hotter, "There's no fire-or-sun but remains as hot as a grassy brush on ass-kicking mode in Kanto's Plain."

"Let 'em villains come right-as-us-and kick 'em down right at their assholes and makin' 'em smokin' like wildfire." said another person who's clearly experienced with the heat and technically had a Japanese version of a southern accent.

Both stepped on Dabi's embers, nothing affected their flameproof boots. They were tough and mill runners, perhaps the closest to cowboys you can get without having to go to America itself to find them. Which their casual walking within range of Dabi caused inferno didn't offset the next sight; that same person Toga slashed.

" 'OLY BALLS! SOMEONE'S UNDERWEAR'S SHOWIN'!" yelled guard 2.

"Someone's got inside," Guard 1 said as a response, pulling out his pager and it gave off scratchy grain before cleared and beeps, "Security headquarters, we have an intruder disguised."

* * *

 **5:15 A.M JST**

 **Coruscant Hospital, Somewhere in the Kansai Region**

 **Inside the Hospital**

"Attention all security personnel, an intruder has been detected in the building. Be cautious of suspiciously dressed persons within the building." the message stated.

She'd mark her stand above the present floor's giga sized lift. Numbers flashing in progressively tinier values. Culminating it's floodgates opening, dinging as it did so. And now security guard Himiko walked inside as normally as possible. And like a normal elevator, pressed a button for vertical ascension to other floors above it. Closing as normal, going up six floors uneventfully.

"DING!" announced the elevator and its mouth opens for the disguised Himiko to get past inside.

* * *

 **5:18 A.M JST**

 **Coruscant Hospital, Somewhere in the Kansai Region**

 **Hospital Security Room**

If only three words can describe it, it would be; oversized but effective **.** Spacious enough that triple the equipment, weapon racks, surveillance equipment, and personnel itself. Himiko's disguised body takes it's first step inside, heading over towards one of it's CCTV networks rowed on the right, ten monitors however only three are monitored. Interrupted swiftly upon the arrival of Tolin, his Shiketsu hat was off. Slicked back hair with spikes slightly greasy while he felt seriously out of place now. His serious stare was unable to hold laughs.

"All CCTV monitors are required, the villain is somewhere," he said, his tone as serious as normally.

Himiko by the time security guards swarms in beyond normal values held on a screen and began relaying back to her colleagues outside of the situation inside the building. Only ceasing once she was forced to by one of Tolin's companions. While she continued on her path of sociopathic insanity extended to Tolin once she got close enough.

One of a few Miyasaki's lieges with eyes keen on detail finds dirt in Himiko's disguise, whispering to Tolin, "Villain..."

Tolin's head came into rage already being ignited, obtaining even more fuel to its flames and burst in some power, "Villain inside, find 'em!"

"More blood, it's time for more blood. I'll get the serious man's blood as swiftly as Stainy would do," Himiko said to herself, overexciting the nervous system into something between a foil and that same man on drugs.

Digging inside one fabric pouch, stretched where a knife could be profiled through looks alone. And pulled it out behind Tolin's back, licking her lips before releasing after building it's momentum.

"TOLIN-SAN!" shouted an unexpected guard, leaping like a head of state's security details and takes a lethal thrown knife to the back.

In response, another beeline straight at Himiko's actual location, lunging off his feet and slams the villain's body off dual feet. Forcing the form she took to unveil her.

In fear after the post-transformation, he jumped off her, landing on his back. A few spinal vertebras felt snapped. All insight of coworkers and Tolin, but it gave the villain a chance to put on patient gown and escape.

"KEEP A WATCH IF OTHER VILLAINS COME, I'M GOING AFTER THAT BITCH!" Tolin yelled, grasping his hat before turning it in a certain way. Afterward exiting the security room, after Himiko.

* * *

 **5:20 A.M JST**

 **Coruscant Hospital, Somewhere in the Kansai Region**

 **Hallways**

The costs of the fire brought the hospital in the siege of ghostly blue and Fatale white flames, thanks to Dabi. Making the challenge for the heroes, not an easy one. Even Himiko was struggling when the stresses gave out from the structure despite basically mastering parkour and acrobatics.

Behind her a few meters, Tolin pursued the yandere across occasionally burning hallways. Dabi's flame was nothing for a while. Any debris that came across him, they were futile in stopping the sidekick of strange power. A few supports burning fell on him, he just clenched his fists on them and threw them in an angle hitting the ground or blocking Himiko.

Himiko's corkscrewed way of thinking about dire situations overridden rationality whenever she just hops away from the bar Tolin threw.

Tolin's teeth solidified in one curved line when his fists balled tight, sending faint signatures of his quirk in where the absorbent fabric laid. In one surge of it, it sent him flying for the corner, next he uses the second burst, only one curved and it boosted him like a chainsaw past a general trick for high-speed quirk users without enhanced reactions. Hallways made to get done in minutes are now seconds for him when he let out one final burst. Firstly exhausting the chakra inside his right hand, then unleashing it all at once within a rocketing surge of his chakra.

Himiko almost got herself in custody, barring she pressed her right foot to fling herself away from the charging sidekick.

Who stopped himself through his feet at a stairwell entrance, "I missed her!" before diving his gauntlet laced fist near his crotch area but smart to not attack it.

From the stairwell itself, another man's voice rushed up, "Tolin! She's been recorded in the upper levels five floors above you!"

Voice in his hand, Tolin jogs for an iron shined rail slightly turned to rust. Barely avoiding a collapsing ceiling, "Miyasaki! She's too agile, I'm going to need help up!"

"I'll get you up there, try and stop her, drive her to the roof, I'll meet you there!" Miyasaki shouted back, "Now jump!"

Tolin gripped his old school hat and leaped above the rail, which Miyasaki transmuted the marble where their base is at into pure marble pillars large enough for Tolin to stand on. In seconds he was blowing through meters of height. Getting himself off and into the fifth floor.

Five floors above Tolin had major fragments but not enough to submit and break it's flooring, equivalent to their ceiling from the previous floor.

Himiko attempting to get away from the Transmutation Hero and his sidekick prolonged from what happened in the distant past. Her footsteps weren't heavy yet not a featherweight, more similar to a gymnast's feet than a villain's footprint.

The hospital's wiring extruded from areas where Tolin's feet took back on the surface again, sometimes grazing where the least amount of fire damage, possibly structural destruction, held up. Drywall fragments scattered across, occasionally blockading the ditches.

Tolin's head suddenly came to mind an idea, one which could easily take care of his target. But having disastrous consequences, "If I could use those to my..." he'd smirk when he continue thinking about it.

All of a sudden, his gauntlet shimmered electrically pastel green once more. Like against Shota Aizawa when he tried for one moment. Even it's exterior plates glowed faintly. His ribcage twisted with such muscles until he lowered his arm more and flung it out. Making his

In the end, each of those small hallway wide ditches flashed green when the chakra roared inside like molten streaks and flooding quickly. Not restrained either through Tolin's own will nor his desire to protect the innocent. If he wants to get Himiko out of the picture, he would've now.

Although, internally, he regretted unleashing such power because of how destructive it could be when it's spread out and multiplied...

* * *

 **5:22 A.M JST**

 **Coruscant Hospital, Somewhere in Kansai Region**

 **The Heights**

Ever since Himiko was sent in, nothing really much happened. Besides chit chat between Spinner, Dabi, and Kurogiri, the other villains working with her to carry out the attack. Alongside watching how slow and painful Dabi's fire didn't get itself quenched.

Spinner meanwhile stood there bored as his scaly skin and blade rested on the slopes instead of the summit, "She should've been done by now!" he squeaked out as he grasped the sheathe of his blade.

"You're making this more irritating and less satisfying, Spinner." Dabi coldly replied, not even glancing down.

"It's burning down and no heroes yet, and I'm bored." Spinner pouted again, getting to Dabi's side after a few seconds.

"You're going to risk our mission due to your impatience and current mental temperaments." Kurogiri interrupted them both, still in his formal clothing.

The two Stain-idolizing persons give Kurogiri his attention, not much else besides their impatient looks on their faces.

Dabi looks back to Spinner with that same glance, "The heroes couldn't survive if blue flames catch themselves in a blaze. Always they will be hotter than normal fire, always..."

"Take those flames broiling those people inside and stick it up your ass, my blade needs action!" Spinner spat, leaning into Dabi's face and grasping the other man's white undershirt.

Dabi remained unaffected throughout.

"Cut your unnecessary squabbling, remember our intentions for coming." Kurogiri meddled again, surrounding them both in the sea of portal like fog, continuing and asking from all sides of them, "Should I have to tell Tomura your behaviour misconduct during this operation, there will certain to be..."

Their visions digressed into green hues, whenever an explosion sound occurred.

"What's going on, is it a nuclear weapon?" Spinner frantically asked when he heard it.

"Shut the fuck up, it's not a nuclear bomb," Dabi said irritably.

From where Kurogiri's perspective shown, it would be a turn for the worse if the entire league was there. Himiko was inside that location as well. What followed from a side of the upper levels of the hospital manifested something similar to a bomb going off, more than a bomb, one with consequences. Spherical in nature like any general explosion, besides its size.

As it's force blew, near vanished shards of an entire face of the complex could be witnessed from an outsider's perspective.

Kurogiri reverts back to his standard person state, saying to them both in a tone he never used generally, only when major league members were at stake, "Toga's at risk for death. If a hero inside here could destroy a building, we have to get her out before it's too late.

* * *

 **5:23 A.M JST**

 **Coruscant Hospital, Somewhere in the Kansai Region**

 **Top Floors, Tolin**

Whenever his chakra exploded, smoke clouded what he could've seen. Until it faded back into standard air, even his hat slightly twisted from the concussive forces from him using a hint of his quirk's power. Eyes pressed shut until no more smoke erupted from it.

When it finally vanished, his eyebrows went up, "I hope I didn't worsen the situation with the hospital's peril."

Afterward, he heard some static from his side as it stated, "This is Transist, what happened with the explosion?"

He picked up his pager and replied, "Transist, this is Chakram, I caused the explosion in an attempt to take out the infiltrating villain."

"Don't do such an attack again. We can't risk destroying this hospital. Remember we have control over half of the prefectures in this region and we don't want to ruin a major strategic point for us." Miyasaki explained slightly irritatingly.

"Understood."

Miyasaki's voice came heard again, "I'm going after her directly, just get to the roof."

Tolin nods, disabling his communication call with him for the moment, and begins walking normally, exercising caution rather than speed.

* * *

 **5:23 A.M JST**

 **Coruscant Hospital, Somewhere in the Kansai Region**

 **Top Floors, Miyasaki**

Static filled his pager, which was his cue to store it inside his dark red sheet and out came a certain bar. White and blue and having words called "H. LEPO" instilled it's packaging. He tore it open and ate it in a few seconds.

After his bar was gobbled up, actually his reason for coming actually. Miyasaki could've withdrawn, but since villains are here, he saw Himiko chuckling around and avoiding other obstacles. Following her shortly after.

"You may have dodged my sidekick and caused him to blow a segment off, but this is your fate now!" his cloak revealed a singular short sword which he would pull away.

Using its straight nature, he'd converse reddish energy through its blade, configuring it into a kris. Flicking his wrist hard to send it like a circulating helicopter blade at her. Instead, it scratches the ground after a few seconds of air.

He'd run for it and picks it up. Still keeping on her tail when fewer flames were noticed. But the scars of the battle still remained as seen with its charcoal texture and color.

"Could that knife cause deep wounds to bleed?" Himiko asked again, skipping in reverse for her stare to Miyasaki.

"It's not a prop or a toy... Stop playing pretend!" he shouted again, now aggravated by her persistence.

Reddish energy enveloped his blade, switching from kris to an oversized drill lance. Thrusting it at full force after he made it.

Himiko played limbo as she got under Miyasaki's weapon and himself, grinning as she would've normally. Giving off some loud gurgles, assumed by him to be about him being cool to have as a great friend.

Miyasaki swipes the lance from his side, forcing the wall to grind down, vaporizing an entire segment of it into hazardous dust as a drawback.

"HAHA! You wanna have fun now?" Himiko asked hyperactively, bouncing up and down despite having a chance to hit him with her syringes.

He'd drop the lance, turning it back into his short sword quickly when his hands enveloped the handle, "I have an idea. She's full-on blood and love if I could bust the ceiling open. The sky is going to become deep red when the sun rises..."

"Hey, would you like to see a bleeding sky?" he asked in a tone he would to a child, not a teenager or adult.

"ACTUAL BLOOD?" she asked, grinning insanely.

He'd shake his head up and down.

"SHOW ME SHOW ME SHOW ME!" Himiko gleed.

Miyasaki smirks, as he motions for her to follow him.

She did so, happily as always for when it came to blood.

Everywhere they've trekked across briskly was for nothing, in reality, Miyasaki's ploy to force her where the villains most likely would witness them so. Nothing else happens until they reach the roof.

* * *

 **5:26 A.M JST**

 **Coruscant Hospital, Somewhere in the Kansai Region**

 **The Roof**

Commanded due to Miyasaki's seniority, Tolin waited for him to arrive. Taking his time and took his free time at the moment to examine exterior related things to Coruscant Hospital.

Thick smog from the upper floors start making ascension, but only in few pockets. Fragments of its insides on the outside, mainly exterior wall parts, and glass. But all of the carnage from inside paled to what happened on the outside. Cobalt embers dominated the landscape when flammables were still around, including vegetation shredded of every piece of foliage available. Wood charred and some burning.

It caused the serious person to wonder, "Did you do this, Toya-kun?"

He'd stare down at where the most flames present had clung like suction cups on. Unless caught by his ears, faint footsteps from the stairs.

"Tolin," uttered from the stairwell.

"What is it Miyasaki?" he commuted back.

Tolin's stepped where the voice he suspected came, immediately launching eyes on Himiko, who still hasn't been busted from Miyasaki's inditement to come up.

"It's not bleeding..." Himiko mumbled sadly when she only noticed twilight and not red.

He'd rush to Tolin's side and muttered, "She's going to try and cut us, I'll handle her gadgets and knife, you go for the kill."

Tolin nods, as he checked his gauntlets one final time before he waited for Miyasaki's cue.

The villain girl started chuckling, twisted neck staring Miyasaki, as she started to look lovesick towards him, "Miya-chan... I'll have your's..."

Growls came from the Yaoyorozu, only giving him more justifications to take his blade and prepare to use it.

"Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!" she started cheering, flinging her syringe strings at him.

Soon that wasn't going to satisfy Miyasaki, he wanted her head. Not his blood used in her system by him. She may have been a master of infiltration related skillsets, but he was the superior user to the knife. Easily he'd slice off the majority, except he'd gain two piercing wounds on his shoulders. Putting him nearly over the edge, one of which had over seventy meters of height.

"Blood spills it goes, blood spills it goes, blood spills it goes," she said normally as blood started to drain.

Until sensations of tingling went on her back, suddenly her equipment combusted into green as Miyasaki's hands plucked her surviving syringes out of his body. Afterward redirecting those syringes up at the sky. Ejecting Tolin's chakra in somewhat dirty fashion, misted across Coruscant Hospital's hybrid canopy in a radioactive way. Slothly starting to accumulate like a state of goo sphere somewhere off from Tolin but within his visionary range.

The girl's body remained stilted upwards for at least a few moments after being shaken from his attack, all of her malicious smirking, desire for blood, and yandere nature sent to oblivion. All she could do was contemplate her decisions to not eliminate those two heroes earlier and hope she would be spared in the courts.

Except that wasn't what Kurogiri desire to happen. Immediately encompassing the roof regions in an entire cyclone of his smoke, turning the scene into something shredded directly out of a video game's main plot points.

"What's happening?" Miyasaki asked.

"I DON'T KNOW, PURPLE SMOKE ISN'T NATURAL!" he yelled back.

Soon, everything became an eerie feeling, scenting off a combination of burnt flesh and reptile stinkiness, a strong smell most humans can't take without vomiting.

"Humble greetings, heroes in a feud." Kurogiri said to them, his devilish eyes inside the smoke, giving them the attention he desired through his reverbs due to the smoke, "If you haven't discovered yet, the Villain League wishes to send you a warning of farewell to you both."

Miyasaki's eyes held no remorse for what's to occur next, Tolin as well. Rarely they would have a unified opinion despite the former's respect and the latter's loyalty. Even when they had the same ideas, they had differences to execute them.

From another spawned portal, Spinner and Dabi came out.

"What do we do now? They're so..." Spinner said to Dabi.

"That man with the hat of Shiketsu High, eliminate him first." Dabi interrupted coldly.

Tolin takes his stance as his eyebrows furrowed aggressively.

"Why is that?" Spinner asked, hesitant since the other looked to be a U.A. graduate in his eyes, "The other's from the school we are..."

"SHUT UP AND DO WHAT YOU'RE TOLD DUMBASS!" Dabi shouted.

Spinner huffed, before making his rush for Tolin, unsheathing his standard katana.

"Bring them to retribution if necessary," Miyasaki told to Tolin, before walking off without any resistance from Dabi.

Spinner was at Tolin's side, his blade spread away from his body, slowly starting to pivot in.

Tolin as well prepares to pivot, but without having any chakra inside his left gauntlet, staring the gecko-like villain with his eyes with glasses.


	19. Coruscant Hospital Incident: Part 2

**5:28 A.M JST**

 **Coruscant Hospital, Somewhere in the Kansai Region**

 **The Roof**

Tolin would stare Spinner with his eyes, anticipating his next movement with the blade. His hat and hair not bound to flinging with their winds building up.

Spinner soon starts his full pivot, set to slash Tolin in two.

Tolin would follow what Spinner was doing, except he didn't wield any form of the blade to block the incoming attack.

Except both miscalculated how far apart they were, how long it would take for the other to react. And their rotational velocity. Except scraping their metal objects against the other in swift time. Their metal flying sent huge sparks across, not doing anything besides made it clear to Dabi and Miyasaki the speed they're moving it.

After their high-velocity clash, they spun around without much control, although Tolin would use some pulsating chakra from one of his gauntlets as his reversal. Gripping Spinner's torso covering when he'd manage to. Soon afterward, he threw the villain away, objectively trying in getting him off the roof.

Except the gecko's boots worked with his quirk. Slowing his down more than usual for anyone of his weight and trajectory. One hand still on his curved blade with a standard curve and length.

While only one to two seconds long, the moment surpassed Spinner's reflexes, not expecting Tolin to be that fast. He'd soon feel the similar intensity from when they first locked.

Tolin's arms behind his back and chakra streaks flashed behind those hands of iron. Spinner knew well it was time to dodge and did so as he cartwheeled out of Tolin's path whilst clenching his teeth.

But his adversary's trajectory soon bent as now Spinner turned to his side, while more sloth than Tolin, he'd prepare his blade.

Going in real quick, he'd bent his right leg in anticipation of kicking while using both of his hands like when he boosts but with a turn. Tolin didn't like using his legs since he needed them for mobility and since it wasn't covered from his quirk.

Tolin began thinking, "This villain's like a ninja, he'll keep dodging my hits unless I give my entire person for the hits..."

Spinner soon sprung into action when they got close. Control of the blade pinpoints while gripping both his hands, landing a single cut to the sidekick's leg.

"Tsk..." Tolin lands while pain injects into his nerves, making the hit leg twitch.

Another swipe of their Stain-influenced villain's weapon reached for the chest, except iron from the gauntlets took the attack. Except both completely evaded from the raising of Spinner's foot.

Reflexively backing off before he'd fall over, hands laid over three-hole areas when hit.

Spinner soon dashed again, now his blade being technically held wrong, except when he got near. Moving his sharp curved line over his shoulder and from the bottom up.

Tolin rolled away from Spinner's assumed to have been lethal slash before it could've been used against him. Pushing his legs to keep him up despite the injury.

"You have some tough leather, I'll get to enjoy trashing your flesh around." Spinner said, licking his blade like the Hero Killer as a taunt.

Nothing came from Tolin, besides his eyebrows slightly overlapping his sclera and irises. Made in shadow through Shiketsu's school hat. Not paying attention to Spinner's statement. Crisscrossing both his forearms as he'd make his way closer.

"Where's that aggressive movement?" the villain inquired since Tolin wasn't pressing the approach. Many people wouldn't expect a person who've spent the last few seconds into minutes playing an aggressive offensive to be restrained, or not trying to throw the blow first.

Tolin continued tightening the gap between himself and Spinner.

Slanting both his eyes, Spinner staged his blade to move once more, bringing an extension with a single hand. Taking one single grasp over Tolin's arms.

Except, Tolin responded coldly and ruthlessly, one which Shigaraki could rival. Loosening his arms from crossing as they intercepted Spinner's hand before the villain himself's desire for another connected attack was compiled.

Tolin's response scared the gecko human enough into gritting his teeth out of strife against that man. When seen precisely enough, he'd vibrate while trying to get to his katana. Potentially if given more than a few more seconds or a longer period to see what Tolin could've done to someone of his tier, maybe undergo surrender before being attacked.

Tolin's head looked down, allowing Shiketsu's orichalcum S on the hat to show broadly in light, "Swing it again..."

Spinner stretched the blade out more.

"See what happens."

Ignoring the man's advice, two hands tightly crushing its hilt out of a mix of fear and struggle. Spinner's eyes condensed and tunneled, solely giving focus to who he would have in front. A man who opposed Shigaraki's plans, a man who already had showcased his dominance against him without resorting to what he was about to do next, giving the man subtle and faint chances for victory, in front of their supposed superiors. Releasing the energy of a blade, enough to cause a fatal cut.

Tolin's upper body slants away, making Spinner miss his mark. Pivoting the opposite way afterward with his arm.

Spinner catches Tolin's fist by locking fists with his own. Their knuckles colliding head first. However the former received the most damage due to Tolin's gauntlets bearing steel as a protective boundary.

Tolin backs away and thrusts for Spinner's hip.

The second attempt at hitting him also gets met by Spinner, "Grah..."

Tolin hops away, spinning while in mid-air to make some distance.

Spinner soon rushes to meet with the sidekick again. His blade pointed at the ground.

"The League is under risk from this man, Stain's goal is in peril from this man, All it would take would be to strike him decisively, I'll take the risk of incarceration to do it!"

He'd readjust his blade, it's inner curve faced the consolidated tar and both hands on it. Still keeping his feet's footprint as tight as possible. Trying whatever he can in using as much force and cutting power his katana could dash to gash Tolin. Part of his idea to protect Dabi from that man, unaware Miyasaki was there too. He'd release his decisive slash...

Except, Tolin **knew Spinner was going to score a hit there.**

Expecting for it to be there, he planned something quickly which could force Spinner to give up and accept his defeat. Using the previous sequences as signs he held the advantage.

First, he struck Spinner's side when after he evaded it.

Meanwhile, his gauntlet flickered green, radiating his quirk's energy in a short distance around himself.

"What's this?!" Spinner asked frantically, not seeing him use an attack like this before, breaking his concentration which allowed him to keep up with the same opponent for a bit.

His other gauntlet flashed green too, causing fractures across Coruscant Hospital's roof.

"You've made an insult to my sworn dignity, villain." Tolin's pressure revealed where his hat got cut, falling off and exposing all of his hair.

"You deserve it for causing our spy this much trouble for us!" shouted Spinner.

Tolin's gauntlets flash green again, hurling Spinner to the ground as the oscillations from his quirk's energy forced him hard on the surface, finally knocking the individual out.

* * *

 **5:31 A.M JST**

 **Coruscant Hospital, Somewhere in the Kansai Region**

Around the sidekick of Miyasaki Yaoyorozu, his chakra came like a hemisphere, swirling the energy around at excessive pressure, as seen with Spinner, enough to knock one of the league's low tiered villains who also got injured. While pressure slightly budged Dabi, who's kept his dance. Not even using the time to go after Miyasaki, which seemed odd for a villain like him and the mentality for the League.

"Tolin-kun... You're here at the target location set by the boss..." Dabi seriously said to the sidekick, not sure if it would reach or not.

Also an oddity, Dabi calling Tolin by his name and not Chakram. Something possibly was up between those two individuals.

Miyasaki's eyebrows raised upon this revelation but didn't ask questions as to not irritate the villain. Aware he could easily burn the hospital to cinders if not given his distance.

Hearing his name from Dabi's voice, it triggered something inside his head, but what was that?

"Is it you?" Tolin murmured, fracturing his chakra dome peacefully.

He'd stare where he heard his name, locking eyes with Dabi.

"Why do you know my true name?" Tolin asked again, still in his sidekick costume but without his hat on his head.

Without his hat, his hair was black, slicked, and spiked at the end comparable to kid and teenage Sasuke's hair but shorter.

Dabi's similar spiky short hair but not as slicked, stitches on his face giving him a permanent smile. Before staring back at Tolin's eyes afterward.

"Let's see if you are Shayio Tolin..."

All of a sudden, Dabi's hand stretched out, unleashing his powerful current of devilish blue and white flames.

Pulling his arm out and bent ninety degrees, his gauntlet radiated energy again as it emitted out of his inner glove. Forming a field of numerous lines intersecting one another, acting as a shield against the stream of flames.

While they got blocked, they dispersed, separating an entire segment of the roof through a singular leveled line of Dabi's flames.

"It is you, Toya-kun..." Tolin said as he deactivated his grid shield and had arms to his sides, slightly pointing his left boot at the man.

"So it's true you're still around and doing well, Tolin-kun..." Dabi responded in the same way.

While confirmed by quirk, voice, and name, it was someone they knew from before. But seeing each other in their alternative egos. For Toya, Tolin was Transist's sidekick Chakram. For Tolin, Toya was the villain known as Dabi, or by the press, Blueflame. Either didn't want to hurt each other, even when on opposing sides. However, with Kurogiri watching and Miyasaki watching, both of them looked to be pawns in a bigger game.

"Why did you leave? Just why and you're still around and look what you have done." Tolin said emotionally, twitching one of his arms into a fist clench.

"If you'd truly believe to show Shiketsu High was the superior school to U.A, why did you stay within their moral boundaries?" Dabi asked furiously, igniting his hand on fire, "That was the point all along!"

Tolin's twitching arm has it's gauntlet glow pale green out of the moment, slowly accumulating in power to glow his outer steel plates too.

Dabi remained silent, but his anger over Tolin channeled in his flames, which soon took form around his wrist, sending a few meter long streaks like a twister, shrouding his right arm with cyclonic vortex flames. While also superheating it's surrounding area.

The latter abrades his gauntlets together, peeling the plates off of it, exposing only his glowing gloves and now rotating runic manuscripts around them.

"You care about their ideals so much to resort to using that?" Dabi inquired from his tone, "You have truly have fallen to a low."

But all of Tolin's runic circles surrounding his gloves, approximately four, changed into two as he back pressed them past his back. While his teeth still, seeming he's had enough of Dabi's words about ideology. For once, he lost his cool, cold, serious demeanor in the face of a villain he knew personally for a while.

"You better see yourself lucky I didn't take the gloves off, Toya..."

Dabi stood unphased by what Tolin said. Except he felt a thump, and he stared up.

Immediately he knew what was going on, Tolin didn't use his stripped gauntlets, but what he did with them allowed him to do such a feat he normally can't do.

From ten meters from where he jumped, Tolin raises his feet and slightly does light glute kicks, seemingly it was like a gateway for chakra that worked with his legs while the chakra came from his arms. Diving down just as quickly as he came back up, one hand opened and assumed to be out for a grapple.

Only for Dabi to release a projectile of flames going undeviatingly for Tolin, not with his vortexed blue fired hand, but his free left.

Only for a few brief pulses send Tolin up high in the sky, around thirty meters. Before he'd back off in a westerly direction parallel to Miyasaki, who observed quietly. But as he landed, he slammed the ground with both of his fists acting like one. Forceful to molt the sickly goo colored tar and reveal it's underneath the concrete.

It didn't go unnoticed from Kurogiri, watching from the trees. And Miyasaki, near the stairwell while it slowly burned itself out.

Dabi meanwhile, stood unaffected from Tolin's release of power, only walking forward and slinging flamethrowing fire at the adversary.

Tolin leaps out of the way while boosting using all four of his limbs, dodging Dabi's streak of fire.

Unleashing his quirk in a flamethrower over a while made him unable to react quickly. Submitting to Tolin's one hand grasp and flight up twenty meters above the hospital again.

The Shiketsu student stared the villain in his eyes for a moment.

"You've developed quite the temper now for someone always so serious, Tolin."

"Don't ever call me by that name again, Toya!" Tolin snarled back, "I'll see you in hell..."

Miyasaki immediately jumped off the roof as he saw something not pretty was about to happen.

Kurogiri made sure Himiko and Spinner were relocated with Warp Gate, leaving Coruscant Hospital to Tolin and Dabi's devices now.

Tolin, augmented beyond his gauntlet's standard belief by the runes, threw Dabi into the hospital's roof, plunging the individual across duplicated ceilings. Bang after bang could be heard from around the hospital's expanse.

At ground level, Dabi stood on his knees, coughing intensely from inhalation issues, but he could notice Tolin and his spiraling flames around his right arm. He stretched that arm and threw a lariat upwards.

All of a sudden, Tolin saw Dabi's anger vortex reversed itself as it expanded to an immense length, greater than the hospital itself accosting. That was something that required a counter-response. Bursting more chakra from his feet runic circles, he zoomed down quickly and into the eye of Dabi's heatstorm. Groaning in aggression as he tried harder and harder to resist the pain from high degree burns.

Dabi too, while being the aggressor with the attack, struggled to keep his head up and level when against a pissed off and desperate Tolin, forced to consolidate the attack into his signature flamethrower, but one with comparability to a beam and now a streak of flames.

One of Tolin's gauntlet gloves burned green, before palming the beam without regard for his health of his equipment, sending a counter beam to fight back Dabi's.

Meanwhile, Dabi's vortex and eventual beam expanded in power soon, even whenever it was fighting another attack from a quirk, made the entire interior of the hospital an environment of flames and smoke. Making it difficult for both in figuring out who they were going after in an attack.

Through his efforts, Coruscant Hospital may survive and recover and back to working again after a few months to a year. However, by an exception, there wouldn't be any chance to recover. Now point-blank range and short on stamina, they both pressed as hard as possible. Whilst slowly pieces of a once-proud hospital around each other crumbled until their keg finally discharged their counteracting forces as they fully canceled each other out.

One side blazing blue, one side green, one more immediate, one more prolonged, separated in half, Coruscant Hospital met its end in less than three seconds of pure destruction, but unequal. For over fifty meters from the once shining area of medicine in the Kansai Region was ditches void of trees and grass and scarred grass at best. The other nothing but flames and beaten land, all that remained, was the remnant haze.

Once it cleared, both individuals showed how much damage they've done to themselves in one epic might-off.

Tolin's hat was indeed destroyed from the explosion, his hair no longer kept and slick, but ruffled and exhausted. Standing by one hand as his gauntlets became destroyed and the coat burned to a very light jacket, it could be qualified as a vest by now.

Dabi's clothing became tattered as one side of stitching came undone, causing a side to bleed out slowly but in large volumes. Including his pants to have been reduced to shorts.

Kurogiri looked to Dabi and warped him away before Miyasaki could tend to Tolin's injuries.

* * *

 **5:32 A.M JST**

 **Former Site of Coruscant Hospital**

"Tolin... Why did you use your trump card and destroy the hospital?" he asked, unaware of what just went down as he gets on a knee to get closer to the weakened Tolin.

"Personal reasons-BLEGH!" Tolin responded before coughing up red congelation from his mouth.

Miyasaki prepared his arms to lift Tolin off his injured ground.

"Now we can't get any Lepo bars for a while now, because you destroyed where the hero type is produced..." he soon walks to where their car was waiting.

This flashpoint became known as the Coruscant Hospital Incident, as it showed to all of Japan who was aware of it, the powers at play, which such a power participating in the Yaoyorozu Civil War would reach its peak, three months post-Coruscant Hospital.


End file.
